


The Return of The Evil Queen

by CounselorMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood and Torture, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Golden shower, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Queening, Rape, Riding Crops, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, anal licking, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounselorMills/pseuds/CounselorMills
Summary: The Evil Queen returns. With help from Hyde, she takes Emma and Regina hostage. She tortures them both sexually until she's satiated.





	1. Chapter 1

She could feel the ache of the shackles against her wrists. She wasn’t sure how many hours it had been since she’d been chained up to the brick wall in Regina’s vault, but there she sat, waiting, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament that she unexpectedly found herself in. Regina was sitting just out of arms reach from her, and she was also shackled to the wall, neither able to use their magic, both simply waiting until The Queen told them what she desired from them.  


Everything was so close to being back to normal. Emma, Regina, Henry, and Violet had stepped out of Emma’s yellow bug, and Regina uttered the words “we made it back in one piece” when a black cloud erupted over Storybrooke. Regina and Emma looked at each other with horror in their eyes, but there was nothing they could do but standby and watch, waiting to see what happened as the cloud pummeled towards them.  


Just as the cloud of black smoke reached them, it suddenly dissipated right in front of their faces. Emma and Regina were standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder, standing in front of and attempting to block the smoke from getting near Henry and Violet. That’s when she appeared…The Queen. Neither woman knew what to say. Emma had stood feet away from where Regina had separated from The Queen, and then crushed her heart, merely days ago. They both thought The Evil Queen was dead, but here she was, right in front of their faces. Was she real? Was she merely a figment of their imagination?  


“I crushed your heart. You should be dead.” Regina said to The Queen.  


The Evil Queen merely curled her lip upwards, into a smile, and replied back to her “Oh Regina, my dear. You should know me better than that. Did you really think I would die so easily?”  


“What do you want? Why are you here?” Emma asked sternly.  


“Can’t I join in on the Storybrooke fun, my dear Savior?” The Queen replied.  


The Evil Queen took a step towards them, staring past them at Henry, and Regina and Emma both moved back to shield Henry from The Queen. “My dear Henry,” The Queen said. “Don’t you go near him,” Regina spoke. “Oh Regina, I would never hurt the love of our life” The Queen responded.  


Regina stepped towards The Queen, and The Queen stopped directly in front of her. “Henry,” Regina said, “you and Violet go back to Snow and David’s house and let them know what’s going on.”  


“Oh, Snow White. The reason I had to come back and visit you here in this unbearable place you call…home.” The Queen said to Regina, “You and Snow. You standing here side by side with that putrid woman’s daughter, The Savior, ready to harm me! What has happened to you Regina?”  


“I’ve found my happy ending,” Regina said, “with my family.”  


“Family?” The Queen replied. “You call them family?” The words rolled off of her tongue in disgust.  


Before Regina could respond, Mr. Hyde appeared suddenly, and slapped a familiar black cuff on Regina and Emma’s arms. The Queen waved her hand over the cuffs, and when Regina and Emma tried to rip the cuffs off, neither could. Regina recognized the cuff quickly, as she’d had it on her before. It was the cuff that removed all of their magical abilities. They were now magicless, as both The Queen and Mr. Hyde stood in front of them. The Evil Queen gave Mr. Hyde a simple kiss on the cheek, thanked him, and then she poofed Regina, Emma, and herself off in a purple cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter Two

So there they sat, shackled to the walls of Regina’s vault, magicless, hopeless, helpless. Emma was unsure what The Evil Queen had been doing across the room, but she had spell bottles and Regina’s spell book, and she was intensely studying something in the book.

Regina was the first to speak, “You’re not going to find what you’re looking for in that book.”

The Evil Queen looked up and merely smiled. The Queen had a seductive, calm look upon her face. The Queen walked to where Regina was sitting, and she ran her fingers across Regina’s cheek. She looked at Regina and said, “Oh love, you have no idea what it is I want.” There was that smile again, evil and sultry, plastered across the Queens face.

“I know that you want Snow dead. I know that you want Emma dead. I know that you want me dead. I know that you’ll stop at nothing to get what you want,” Regina stated, matter of factly.

“You are right,” The Queen responded, “I will stop at nothing to get what I want. And I want so much. I have been caged up, my wants and needs merely avoided and neglected by you, for years! Far too long!” The Queen paced in front of both Emma and Regina, taking long strides between each woman, eyeing each, talking to both women as if Emma was just as guilty as Regina for the way she had been treated. About that time, The Evil Queen waved her hand over Emma’s shackles to release her from the wall. She picked up the end of the shackles and walked Emma over to the bed against the far wall, directly across from where Emma and Regina had been sitting.

“Where do you think you’re going with her?” Regina yelled out to the Queen.

The Evil Queen simply ignored her, and stopped right at the edge of the bed. She turned Emma to face her, and she ran her fingers across Emma’s cheek. She spoke to Emma and said, “You’re a fine specimen, Savior. Let’s see just how strong and resilient you really are.”

“Don’t touch her!” Regina screamed out. “Leave her alone. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Oh Regina,” The Queen responded, “Why? Why should I spare her? What has she possibly done to cause me to not want to hurt her pretty little body?”

“She doesn’t deserve the punishment for my crimes, my sins. It’s me that you want to punish, not her. Please. Punish me, not her,” Regina said.

The Evil Queen looked at Emma, she walked circles around where Emma was standing, and then she looked over at Regina. “Fine,” she said, “if it’s punishment you want, then it’s punishment ye shall receive. Let’s see just how much you care for this Emma Swan.” She ran her fingers across Emma’s cheek once again, trailing them across her cheekbone and then down around her chin. Just about the time Emma was about to turn her head to the side, her back was against the brick wall and her wrists were shackled to the wall again. She looked over to see that Regina was gone from where she had been chained up right next to her, and instead, Regina was standing in the exact same spot that Emma had been. She was directly in front of The Evil Queen, the back of her legs touching the edge of the bed.

The Evil Queen caressed Regina’s face. She squeezed her cheeks, and she laughed. She laughed the most sexual laugh Emma thought she had ever heard. “Are you sure this is what you want, Regina?” the Queen asked.

“Yes.”

“So be it!” the Queen said, “this is how it shall be!”


	3. Chapter Three

The next thing that Emma knew, Regina was laying across the bed, face down, arms pointed out perpendicular to her body – restrained, with a gag in her mouth. The Evil Queen was walking around the bed, in slow, methodical circles. The Queen had a riding crop in her hand, and she started to speak slowly, so that Regina and Emma could both hear exactly what she was saying.

“Let’s see just how far you’re willing to go to save the Savior, Regina.”

Regina didn’t make a sound. Emma said nothing. The only thing she could do was stare at the Queen in bewilderment over what was taking place right in front of her.

“How far are you willing to go in order to preserve the Savior’s pureness?”

Again, Regina didn’t make a sound. She knew better. This was her game. This is what she had done to countless numbers of servants, peasants…lovers...in her past. She knew the rules; she knew what was expected of her. The Queen was about to test her, just as she had tested others so many times before.

The Queen waved her hands over Regina’s body, and she no longer had the clothes on that she was wearing just a few moments ago. Now she was naked, bare for The Queen and Emma to see.

Emma wasn’t sure what to think at that moment. Laying bare before her was Regina. Madam Mayor, Regina. Henry’s mother, Regina. Once her enemy, but now her friend, Regina. The Queen was now wearing a black lace corset, and black leather pants. Pants so tight that Emma wasn’t sure she could even move her eyes past The Queen’s ass. But she did, and her eyes made way to The Queen’s stiletto knee high boots. The Queen looked…stunning. Emma shook her thoughts and looked back to what The Queen was doing.

The Queen felt Emma staring quite intensely at what was going on, shocked that Emma hadn’t uttered a word yet. Shocked that Emma hadn’t started begging her not to hurt Regina, to stop this tirade. That’s when The Queen took her first strike, she slapped the crop directly across Regina’s ass. Regina yelped slightly under the gag, but she didn’t move or make any other sounds. The Queen smiled. Emma looked on, in disbelief, still silent.

_Whack!_ The crop landed across Regina’s right ass cheek this time. Regina drew in a deep breath, but that’s all the movement she made. 

_Whack! Whack!_ Two blows against Regina’s left ass cheek this time. She remained motionless. 

_Whack! Whack!_ Two more blows, both in the same spot on Regina’s left ass cheek as The Queen had just bellowed the two blows before. Emma could see the redness now. A deep, red line was starting to appear against Regina’s olive colored skin. 

Emma licked her lips, unsure what to think. She was torn, a mixture of feelings boiling up inside of her. Here her best friend lay, her son’s other mother, naked, being beaten for her, so that she didn’t have to endure this pain. Emma wasn’t sure how to feel. She was touched that Regina would sacrifice herself, but there was something else. She felt…pleasure? No, she wasn’t pleased that Regina was being hurt, she couldn’t be! But the way that Regina was being hurt. It excited Emma. Emma couldn’t deny the slight throb that was happening between her legs this very second.

Emma shook her head. She looked away, tried to regain her composure, and then looked back at The Evil Queen and Regina. The Queen had seen Emma’s head shake, but she said nothing. She again started walking circles around Regina.

“My my my, Regina…what is this we have here?” The Queen asked. The Queen walked up behind Regina, to where her legs were. She ran one of her hands slowly from the top of Regina’s thigh down along the back of her leg towards her ankle. She then did the exact same motion on the opposite leg. She pushed one leg out wider, exposing Regina’s most intimate parts to herself, and Emma.

The Queen reached down with her right hand and she ran her fingers across Regina’s pussy. She started at the top, where Regina’s opening was, and she ran her fingers across Regina’s pussy down towards her clit. Regina didn’t mean to, but she whimpered ever so slightly into her gag. The Queen smiled. The Queen pulled her finger to her mouth, and she sucked. She sucked her finger clean of Regina’s wetness, and she smiled. She looked over at Emma, who was watching her every move with eyes wide and jaw dropped open.

“Oh Regina, I don’t think I’ve caused you nearly enough pain dear. You’re so wet! You like what I’ve done to you, don’t you, dear?”

Regina laid there motionless. Whack! The Queen had cracked the crop over Regina’s ass again.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

The cracks against Regina’s ass just kept coming from The Queen. Regina did what she could to remain silent, but at times she had to scream out into her gag.

_Whack! Whack!_

_Whack!_

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_ All across her ass cheeks, crack after crack. Finally, The Queen saw blood glisten from a spot on Regina’s ass, and that’s when she stopped. She leaned down on the bed beside Regina, and she admired the blood that was starting to ooze from one of the stripes on Regina’s ass. 

“Yes,” The Queen said, “this is more like it.” The Queen then leaned her head down over Regina’s ass, and she ran her tongue directly across the line of blood that was forming on Regina’s ass, licking up the blood. “Mmmm, yes. The taste of pain.” That’s when she stood back up, and laughed the most seductive, evil laugh that Emma had yet to hear.

Emma didn’t know what to think, how to feel. She was distraught that Regina was having to endure this terrible pain, but she felt an aching between her legs. She was excited. She was turned on. She was watching a sexy, evil version of Regina do extremely terrible, but so very exciting things to her own self. _“What the fuck, Swan?”_ she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter Four

The Queen snapped her fingers and a strap-on appeared in her hand. She put the device on over her tight leather pants, and then she walked up behind Regina. The dildo she wore was easily seven or eight inches long, and the thickness was at least two inches wide. She positioned her knees on the bed so that she was directly behind Regina, and she kept Regina’s legs wide open, so that Emma was still able to see beneath her body and look directly at what The Queen was doing to Regina from behind. She ran the tip of the dildo up against Regina’s pussy, and she covered the head of the dildo in Regina’s wetness. Emma then saw the head of the dildo begin to disappear into Regina’s pussy. The sight alone made Emma gulp, and she realized that Regina might not be the only one who was wet.  


The dildo continued to disappear into Regina’s pussy, and The Queen started slowly pumping, moving her body forward and back so that the strap-on was sliding in and out of Regina with a slow, methodical rhythm. The Queen’s pace became faster, and the dildo was now completely hidden between Regina’s folds. The Queen threw her head back, in sheer pleasure, and Emma could only watch what was happening right in front of her…well aware of how wrong this was, but also aware of how turned on she was simply watching it.  


The Queen continued to pump the thick dick into Regina, forceful, thrust after thrust. Suddenly, there was a cloud of purple smoke and both The Queen and Regina disappeared into it. When the smoke dissipated, Regina’s eyes were staring directly into Emma’s. This caught Emma off guard, and she was almost ashamed and embarrassed that Regina could see her looking directly at her. Emma tried, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from Regina. They were both staring directly into one another’s eyes, words could not explain their connection at this moment in time.  


The Queen was still behind Regina. She placed her hands on Regina’s hips and she began to drive the dick back inside of Regina. She smiled as she fucked Regina, and she eyed Emma the entire time. Emma glanced between Regina and The Queen’s eyes, the same set of eyes, yet each so different. The Queen’s eyes were dark, there was no remorse in them. Regina’s eyes were lighter, full of what Emma recognized to be as compassion and empathy.  


“Tell me Regina, which turns you on the most…the fact that Emma is getting to watch me fuck you, or the fact that this could have been you getting to watch me fuck Em-ma?”  


The gag in Regina’s mouth had disappeared when The Queen moved her positioning, but she still didn’t say a word. She could have turned her head to the side, or even moved her eye’s away from Emma’s, but she didn’t. She lay there as The Queen pummeled the thick dick into her body and she stared into Emma’s eyes.  


The Queen laughed a deep, hearty laugh and said, “Oh, cat must have her tongue. Or maybe Em-ma does? Mmmm Regina, which is it? Where would you rather have your tongue right now? Would you like to have it between the Savior’s legs?” Regina again didn’t utter a word. That’s when the Riding crop reappeared in The Queen’s hand, and she cracked it down across Regina’s ass as she fucked her. _Whack!_  


Emma could see Regina flinch with each slap of the crop against her ass.  


_Whack! Whack!_ “Answer me Regina! Where do you want your tongue?!” The Queen screamed out.  


Regina opened her mouth, and she silently responded to The Queen “Please. Don’t”.  


_Whack!_ “That is not an acceptable answer!” The Queen screamed. “Tell me now, Regina! Where do you want your tongue?”  


Regina, still looking directly into Emma’s eyes, whispered to The Queen, “Emma.”  


“What’s that, Regina?” The Queen asked, “What did you say?”  


Regina spoke louder this time, but was still barely audible, “Emma.”  


“Did you say Emma, Regina? Is that where you want your tongue? Do you want it in Emma?”  


“Yes,” Regina replied back.  


“Oh My, Em-ma!” The Queen cackled. “Did you hear that, Emma? Regina wants her tongue in you? What do you have to say about that?”  


Emma pulled her eyes away from Regina’s and looked at The Queen. She honestly didn’t know what to say. There were so many emotions running through her mind right now. Pleasure, excitement, anger, shock. Emma didn’t know what to think. She recognized encounters in the past when her and Regina had close, intimate moments. But that’s all they ever were, moments. Moments that went away as fast as they had come. Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was just saying this to appease The Queen, because she knew that’s likely what The Queen wanted to hear. Or if she meant what she said. But why? Why did The Queen want Regina to say that? Why did she make Regina suffer through the pain instead of making Emma, the daughter to her most hated enemy, endure the suffering she was exposing them to? What game was The Queen playing right now?  


Emma still hadn’t responded, when The Queen again asked her, “Emma, how does it make you feel to hear Regina say that she wants her tongue between your legs?”  


“You’re such a bitch,” Emma finally responded, looking directly into The Queen’s eyes.  


The Queen cackled. “Oh Emma! Sweet, precious Emma! I think you’re mistaken. I think Regina’s the bitch right now.” Her tone became dark again, and she said, “and she’s MY bitch. Isn’t that right, Regina?” _Whack! WHACK!!_  


The Queen was again fucking Regina hard, willing Regina to continue to resist the pleasure that she was surely feeling from the fucking. Emma looked at Regina again, and she knew that Regina couldn’t withhold much longer. She could see her body move, her back arched, her ass was higher in the air now, and The Queen simply moved up with her and kept thrusting the cock deep inside of her. Regina closed her eyes and she screamed out “Oh fuck! Fuck you! You filthy cunt! Fuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkk!” And in that moment, Regina fell limp onto the bed.  


The Queen pulled the dick from out of Regina’s pussy, and she stood up. She walked over to the edge of the bed, where Regina’s face was, and she ran her fingers through her hair. “I think you enjoyed that, dear.” And she smiled as she said it and looked directly at Emma. Emma looked down at the strap-on and she saw how wet the dildo was. She licked her lips, unknowingly, but The Queen didn’t miss it. The Evil Queen walked over to Emma, stood a foot away from her face, and she looked down and smiled.  


“Look Em-ma. Look at how wet Regina was. Doesn’t it look so good; don’t you wish you could sample how good she tastes?”  


Emma just stared at her, at the wetness on the dildo, and she thought to herself how much she really did want to taste that dick. If only The Queen would come closer, let her lick it, just once, one lick. The Queen smiled, and she ran her index finger across the bottom of the dick. She then put the finger in her mouth, and she sucked. “Mmmm,” The Queen moaned out. She licked her finger the way Emma wanted to lick the dick. Slowly, methodically, teasing, torturing Emma. 


	5. Chapter Five

What felt like at least an hour had passed, and The Queen had her nose back in Regina’s spell book. Regina still lay on the bed, naked, but The Queen had moved her. She was still shackled, but her hands were shackled above her head, and she was laying on her back now. The Queen had positioned her so that her feet were nearest Emma, and Emma was able to look directly at her. They didn’t make eye contact this time though. Occasionally Emma would look up and see Regina laying there, but Regina did not look at Emma. She looked up, at the ceiling, away from Emma. Emma didn’t think anything of this, as she probably would’ve done the same thing had she been in Regina’s position.  


It had been silent while The Queen had been studying Regina’s spell book, but finally Regina spoke up.  


“You’re not going to find what you’re looking for.”  


“Oh Regina, I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, you do not know what I want.”  


Regina glanced at Emma, who was already looking at her. Their eyes met briefly, and then Regina directed her eyes back up towards the ceiling.  


The Evil Queen put the spell book down, and walked over to Regina. “Tell me, dear, I can’t see what it is that’s so appealing about this Savior to you.” Emma looked up at The Queen, and The Queen directed her attention to Emma. “Is it her long golden locks? Or how about her long, lean legs? Yes, that sounds more like it, now doesn’t it, Regina? Better yet, how about her muscular, strong arms? You’ve always had a sore spot for muscles and strength Regina.” The Queen cackled.  


Regina did not move her eyes from the ceiling. She lay there, motionless. The Queen sat down on the bed beside Regina. She took her hand and ran it along Regina’s naked body. First she ran her fingers slowly down Regina’s arms. Next she ran her fingers across Regina’s chest, over her breasts, and down in circles around her stomach. “I think it’s time for Round Two,” the Queen spoke out. Emma and Regina both looked over at The Queen. The Queen stood up beside the bed, and snapped her fingers, and this time she had a flogger in her hand. She turned her wrist and flung the straps of the flogger across Regina’s stomach. Regina’s body flinched, but she didn’t cry out.  


The Queen rolled her wrist and _Whack!_ the flogger fell down across Regina’s body again, this time across her breasts. Regina flinched, but she didn’t utter a sound. She kept her eyes up, looking directly at the ceiling.  


_Whack!_ Once across her thighs. _Whack!_ Across her stomach again. _Whack!_ Across her breasts.  


Emma watched Regina remain elegant, she held her composure as only a Queen could. Regina’s eyes were still directed upwards, and she didn’t utter any words or sounds. Her body flinched with each drop of the flogger against her skin, but she remained silent.  


_Whack, whack, Whack!_ Across her thigh, across her stomach, across her breasts.  


_Whack!_ This blow of the flogger landed on Regina’s mons pubis.  


_Whack!_ Again across the mons pubis, the area right above Regina’s vagina.  


“Open,” The Queen demanded. Regina didn’t move. “Open Regina,” The Queen again demanded. Regina remained still. “This is the final time I will tell you nicely Regina. Open.” The Queen said sternly.  


Regina slowly opened her legs up. Emma could now see her pussy. Emma didn’t notice before, but Regina was clean shaven with the exception of a small strip of dark pubic hair that started right above her clit and ran up an inch towards her stomach where it stopped.  


“Wider,” said The Queen. Regina opened her legs even wider, slowly. She laid there with her arms shackled, naked, legs open with her pussy fully exposed for Emma to see, and she still had the regalness and composure of a Queen. She had moved her eyes to watch The Evil Queen now. She watched every move The Queen took, every step that she made.  


_Whack!_ The flogger fell across Regina’s clit. _Whack! Whack!_ Regina flinched, but she didn’t move her legs any. Still The Queen told her, “Don’t you dare move your legs.”  


_Whack!_ Another blow of the flogger landing against Regina’s clit. _Whack!_ Her breasts. _Whack!_ Her thighs. _Whack, whack, whack!_ All three blows across her sensitive clit.  


Emma could only stare, again beginning to feel a dull ache and wetness pool between her legs.  


_Whack!_ Another blow across Regina’s clit, and then The Queen took the straps and slowly drug them across Regina’s pussy.  


“Who’s in command, Regina?” The Queen asked.  


Regina looked at The Queen. She was silent.  


“Who’s in command, Regina. You’d be wise to answer me.” The Queen stated.  


“You are,” Regina responded dryly.  


“Is that how you address a Queen, Regina? I suggest you try again. Who’s in command, Regina?”  


“You are, your majesty,” Regina said, dutifully.  


“That’s better, dear. And what does your Queen want, Regina?” The Queen asked.  


“Whatever your desire, your majesty,” Regina responded.  


“Yes!” The Queen squealed in delight. That is all that The Queen said before she sat down on the bed beside Regina. Her back was to Emma, but Emma could clearly see when she moved her hand down and ran her fingers across Regina’s pussy. She was slow, merely dragging her fingers up and then back down, up and down. Then she stopped, and she used her index finger to slowly probe its way into Regina’s folds. Emma watched as The Queen’s index finger disappeared into Regina’s pussy. Regina never lost eye contact with The Queen, it was as if there was a staring competition occurring right now between Regina and The Queen, at least on Regina’s part there was.  


The Queen inserted her middle finger inside of Regina’s pussy in addition to her index finger that was already deep inside of her. Regina remained regal, not daring to move or close her legs. The Queen’s fingers pumped in and out of Regina’s now moist pussy. “Yes,” The Queen said, “this is how you like it, isn’t it Regina?” Regina didn’t say a word, eyes locked on The Queen. The Queen then removed her index finger and replaced it inside of Regina’s pussy with her ring finger alongside of her middle finger. The two fingers together slid in and out of Regina’s pussy. The Queen slid her hand so that with each thrust of fingers inside of Regina, the palm of her hand hit her clit. Regina still didn’t move, but it was obvious to Emma that Regina was beginning to lose her composure, lost in the pleasure that The Queen’s hand was bringing to her body. Thrust after thrust, The Queen’s palm hitting Regina’s clit, over and over until Regina bit her lip and threw her head back. Emma couldn’t see her eyes, but she could see enough of Regina’s face and of her body to know that she was on the brink of orgasm. Emma watched intensely, waiting to see how long Regina could hold out before The Queen’s fingers brought her to orgasm. The Queen continued thrusting, fingers sliding deeper into Regina’s pussy with every thrust that she took. Regina’s legs moved, she was trying not to close them on The Queen’s hand, and she seemed to be losing all control. Her body was taking over, and Regina’s mind was losing, her mind was losing out to the pleasure of The Queen’s fingers inside of her.  


“Open!” The Queen calmly told her, and Regina responded and tried to open her legs as wide as they had been before The Queen had begun thrusting her fingers into Regina’s wetness. Regina opened her eyes, threw her head forward and looked directly at Emma. Their eyes locked. Regina’s eyes were darker this time, but Emma could still see compassion and empathy in them. Then Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head, her head fell back, her body tensed up and she screamed out in throes of passion, “ohhhhh god I’m cumming!” and she moaned out in pangs of pleasure until her body relaxed. The Queen removed her fingers from inside of Regina. She then moved down in between Regina’s legs, and she ran her tongue across Regina’s clit. Regina jumped, still sensitive from her climax, but she kept her legs as wide as The Queen had demanded of her before. 


	6. Chapter Six

Emma couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The Evil Queen, fully dressed in her tight black leather pants, black corset, and thigh high stiletto boots, face in between her doppelgangers legs. They were the same person, but they weren’t. The Queen was running her tongue up and down the outside folds of Regina’s pussy. Regina laid there, lifeless, eyes again directed towards the ceiling. The Queen’s tongue was now entering Regina’s folds, pushing into her pussy, disappearing inside of that beautiful, wet pussy. She probed her tongue in and out of Regina’s pussy, as if she were fucking her with a tiny, hard dick. After probing her like this, she moved her tongue back out and onto Regina’s now very visible, swollen clit. She used her tongue to run circles around Regina’s clit. Round and round, across it a few times, and then circles all around it again. Emma noticed Regina’s body arch, and she slightly thrusted her hips forward towards The Queen’s mouth. The Queen continued to run methodical licks across Regina’s clit…up, down, around, up, down, around, up, up, and then she ran her whole tongue from the bottom of Regina’s pussy until the very top where she hit her clit. She thrusted her tongue back inside of Regina’s pussy and Regina again arched her body upwards, hips again pushing towards The Queen’s mouth. The Queen was moaning into Regina’s pussy, and the vibrations felt so good that Regina was meeting every thrust of The Queen’s tongue now with her hips. The couple moved in motion together, as if they were a pair of ice skaters in sync with each other’s body and rhythm. This is when The Queen wrapped her arms around Regina’s legs and pulled every ounce of Regina’s pussy directly into her face. Her tongue dove deep into Regina’s pussy, and Regina whimpered quietly. The Queen then began running her tongue back across Regina’s clit. Regina was trying to pull her body back up towards her head, away from the Queens ministrations, but The Queen wouldn’t let her move. Regina whimpered again, and her whimpers became soft cries of pleasure. 

Emma had yet to take her eyes off of The Queen and Regina, in particular, Regina. Emma watched Regina’s body move in motion with The Queen’s mouth, and she felt her own body betray her. She was throbbing, with every thrust Regina made onto The Queen’s mouth, Emma could feel her own body ache to be touched. At times she could feel the shackles restrain her arms from moving, from reaching down and touching herself, from releasing her aches in the way that The Queen was allowing Regina to release herself right now. Emma could only watch, and watch she did. Regina looked over at Emma, and their eyes locked, both women intensely staring deep into the others eyes. That’s when Regina’s eyes rolled back in her head, her head fell backwards, her nipples hardened, and she began to scream out in pleasure. She was climaxing. Emma almost swore that she heard her own self whimper when Regina climaxed, but she wasn’t sure of anything at this point in time. Was this even real, was this actually happening?

The Queen stood up, readjusted her corset, and she looked back to where Emma was sitting. She smiled. It was an evil smile, a seductive smile, and Emma was left speechless. The Queen slowly strutted over to Emma, she snapped her fingers and Emma was now standing, directly in front of The Queen. The Queen’s face was an inch away from Emma’s. Emma looked into The Queen’s eyes. Darkness, no remorse, sin…just a few of the things that Emma could see in them. There was a smirk across The Queen’s lips. “Em-ma,” The Queen spoke. Chills ran down Emma’s spine. The Queen reached up, grabbed Emma’s cheeks between her hand and scrunched her face up. Then The Queen then leaned in and ran her tongue across Emma’s lips. Emma didn’t move. Emma was frozen. The Queen laughed manically. Then she let go of Emma’s face, stepped in closer to where Emma was standing, and she leaned into Emma’s face. 

The Queen kissed Emma’s mouth. There was nothing tender about it. Her kiss was forceful, vengeful, passionate, lustful. Emma found herself leaning in, taking The Queen’s tongue between her lips, and then she tasted something sweet on The Queen’s mouth. Her eyes opened wide, and she realized what she was doing. The sweetness of Regina’s pussy juices was still all over The Queen’s face, and Emma tasted it. The realization that it was Regina, her Regina, whose sweetness she tasted was enough to drag her back to her senses in order to jerk away from The Queen. The Queen leaned her head back and laughter bellowed out. 

“Why Emma, whatever is wrong?” The Queen asked mockingly. 

Emma looked down. She couldn’t make eye contact with The Queen. The Queen looked at Emma and said, “Emma Swan, you will look at me, this very second.” Emma felt like Henry when Regina was scolding him for bad behavior. The Queen’s tone was that identical to Regina’s when she was disciplining Henry for something he knew better than doing. Emma looked up, directly into The Queen’s eyes. 

“Why did you pull away from me, Em-ma?” The Queen asked inquisitively, cocking her head to the side as she looked to Emma for an answer. 

“Because,” Emma whispered. 

“Because why?” 

“Because this isn’t right,” Emma said. 

“Oh?” The Queen asked, again inquisitively, “and why isn’t it right?” 

“Because you’re Regina, she’s you. I can’t do this with my best friend,” Emma answered. 

“No?” The Queen asked. “It’s because of all of those reasons?” The Queen asked in a matter of fact way. “Not because of you don’t want to be with a woman?” The Queen continued to press Emma. 

“N-no,” Emma said, “th-that has nothing to do with it.” 

“Oh? Well did you stop because I’m not your true love?” The Queen drew out her words when she said “true love” to Emma. Emma knew what she meant. She was asking about Hook. 

“This has nothing to do with him,” Emma responded. 

“Does it not?” The Queen asked, mockingly. 

“No.” Emma said. “It isn’t right. She’s…you’re…Henry’s mother. This isn’t right.” 

“Mmmmm,” The Queen replied, “I see your di-lemma. But Em-ma, isn’t that even more reason to do it? Shouldn’t you do it because we’re both Henry’s mothers? Don’t you think Henry would be so happy and relieved to see his parents getting along so well?” 

“No,” Emma said, “I won’t do this.”

The Queen erupted in manic laughter. “Oh dear, you don’t have a choice!” The Queen reached over and grabbed a fist full of Emma’s hair in her hand. She yanked Emma’s head back slightly, tugging the fistful of hair in her hand. Emma looked up at her, startled, unsure of what The Queen was capable of. The Queen placed a forceful kiss on Emma’s closed lips and released her hair. “You will do as I say, and you will like it.” The Queen then walked away from Emma back over to Regina. She looked at her and said, “The fun is just now getting started, dear.” Regina looked up at her but didn’t say a word. She knew The Queen’s mind all too well, she knew what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Queen had given Regina ample time to rest after her recent orgasms. Now it was time for The Queen to have some fun again. She waved her hand and Regina was now standing back in her original place, wrists shackled this time to the ceiling instead of her being shackled to the wall, she was near where Emma was shackled up. Emma jumped when Regina reappeared near her. She had a hard time looking at Regina, as Regina was still naked. 

Regina exhibited no shyness about her naked body. She stood there with her arms above her head, muscular legs holding her up, and her olive toned body at full attention for The Queen. Regina knew what The Queen wanted. She wanted her servant to be strong, to show her how long one could go before breaking down and begging her to stop. Although she knew what The Queen expected of her, she also knew not to look over at Emma. If she did, her strength might falter. She remained at attention with her eyes focused on The Queen.

The Queen approached Regina. She again had the riding crop in her hand. She cracked the crop against Regina’s thigh. Emma jumped. Regina didn’t flinch. The Queen smirked, and she cracked the crop against Regina’s body again. This time she hit her stomach. Emma jumped again. “Please!” Emma cried out, “Please stop this!” This made The Queen angry and she whacked the crop against Regina’s ass cheek with all of her force. The Queen’s face was red, she was angry. “Hush, Miss Swan! You may be the Savior, but you cannot stop this from happening! There’s no saving her from my wrath!” With that, The Queen again cracked the crop against Regina’s ass cheek with all of her might. Regina couldn’t keep from jerking her body and whimpering out in pain, but she continued to reposition herself at full attention after each crack of the crop. All Emma could do was look on, in despair. 

_Whack!_ The crop fell against Regina’s breast.

_Whack!_ The crop landed on her back. 

_Whack! Whack!_ The crop was on her legs. Right leg, left leg. 

Each time the crop landed on Regina’s body, the landing was harder than the time before. Emma was able to see red whelps forming all over Regina’s body. Regina was obviously becoming weaker with each blow to her body, but she continued to do what she could to stand her body back up, flat on her feet, eyes directed to The Queen. Emma looked at The Queen and noticed that she appeared lost, lost in this game of torture that she was putting Regina through right now. Her eyes were dark, almost black. Her smile was sickening to Emma. Emma wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand there and watch this go on, but she had to. She had no way to stop The Queen. 

_Whack, whack, WHACK!_ The crop landed all over Regina’s back. Whack! Her ass cheek. 

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Again, strikes all over her back. Emma could see Regina’s back bleeding. There weren’t trickles of blood this time, like the time before, this time there was blood smeared all over Regina’s back. Her back was red, blood red. Regina could barely stand, her body was weak, her hands were limp and the chains were now the only thing holding her up. Her head hung down, her eyes opened and closed slowly. Tears were streaming down Emma’s face. 

_“How much more can she possibly take?”_ Emma thought to herself. 

The Queen walked over to Regina. She reached her hand between Regina’s legs, and she slid her middle finger directly up inside of Regina’s pussy. Regina didn’t move, she couldn’t move, she was beaten so bad that she just hung there, almost lifeless, just hanging from the chains attached to the top of the vault. The Queen pumped her finger in and out, in and out of Regina’s pussy, but no movement. “Oh Regina, you are out of practice love!” The Queen proclaimed in a frustrated voice. The Queen looked over at Emma and snapped her fingers. Emma’s shackles were released. Emma looked at The Queen in confusion. “Clean her up!” The Queen said, and with that she snapped her fingers and Regina’s shackles loosened and she fell to the ground. 

Emma rushed over to Regina. “Gina,” she said, “Gina, it’s going to be ok. You’re going to be ok.” 

“What have you done to her?!” Emma screamed at The Queen. 

“She’s fine,” The Queen responded, “get a wet cloth and clean her up. Once she’s clean, lay her down on the bed.” 

Emma got up and walked over to the corner of the vault. There in the corner was a toilet, and beside it was a sink. Emma looked under the sink into the cabinet and found a pile of washcloths. She took two out, and dampened one. She let the water run until it turned hot. She walked back over to Regina and leaned down beside her. “Gina,” she said, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry she did this to you. I’m sorry that I have to do this to you.” Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Emma. Emma still had tears running down her face. All that Regina could do was turn up the corner of her mouth into a small smile. She then closed her eyes back. Emma took the cloth and began cleaning Regina’s body. She was gentle as she could be, she didn’t want to hurt her any more after what The Queen had put her through.

Once she was clean, Emma stood Regina up. She tried to wrap her arm around Regina without hurting her. It wasn’t possible. Regina yelped when Emma wrapped her arm across her back. “I’m so sorry Gina,” Emma cried. She pulled Regina across the vault over to where the bed was. Regina’s back was worse than her front side, but Emma wasn’t able to lay her on either side without bringing pain to her body. Emma sat Regina down on the bed, and sat down onto the bed along with her. She then moved her arm from behind Regina’s back and laid her back as gently as she could. Once Emma had Regina lying flat on the bed, she went to rinse the washcloths out. 

Emma saw a cup sitting on the edge of the counter, so she turned the water setting on cold and filled up the cup with cold water. She walked back over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it, directly next to Regina. She reached her left hand behind Regina’s head and brought the cup with cold water to Regina’s mouth using her right hand. Regina opened her eyes at the touch of Emma’s hand behind her head. She leaned forward with what little energy she had and took a swallow of the water. Once she had all she could take, she moved her mouth from the cup and leaned her head back onto Emma’s hand. Emma moved her hand at this motion, and looked down into Regina’s eyes. 

“Oh Gina,” Emma said, “why did you agree to this? Why did you let her do this to you? It should have been me.” Regina smiled at Emma. Emma was crying, tears streaming down her face and falling onto Regina’s body. That’s when Emma looked down at Regina’s body. Her body was full of whelps, cuts, and bruises, but Emma couldn’t help but notice that Regina’s body was still so beautiful. Her skin was smooth. Her breasts were so round and firm. Her stomach was even and toned. “What are you doing Swan?!” Emma thought to herself. She jerked her eyes away from Regina’s body. She wiped the tears from her face. When she looked back down at Regina, her eyes were closed. Emma just sat there staring. Emma wasn’t sure how long she sat and stared at Regina, but soon enough The Queen was in her ear. 

“Isn’t she exquisite, Miss Swan?” The Queen had leaned down and whispered this into Emma’s ear. 

The sound of The Queen’s voice in her ear startled Emma. She suddenly jerked her head around to face The Queen. “What?” Emma asked The Queen. 

“Isn’t she exquisite? Look at her. Even with those cuts and bruises, isn’t her body still so remarkable?” 

Emma looked down at Regina. Regina was asleep. “Yes,” Emma whispered, “yes she is.” 

The Queen grinned at Emma’s response. “Touch her,” The Queen said. 

“What?” Emma asked, looking up at The Queen confused. 

“Touch her Emma. Go on, it’ll help make her feel better. Just run your fingers across her body.” 

Emma didn’t understand how this could make Regina feel better, but with The Queen looking at her as if she could heal Regina, as if she could fix her, Emma looked back down at Regina and trailed a finger across her cheek.

“Go on, Emma. She won’t bite you. Touch her.” 

Something about the way that The Queen was whispering in her ear, egging her on, encouraging her to touch Regina’s body, and the way that The Queen sounded just like Regina when she spoke eased Emma’s mind. So she trailed her fingers down across Regina’s neck, down to her chest. She ran her fingers side to side across Regina’s chest, just above her breasts. Her eyes fixated on Regina’s breasts and her mind wandered. Her mind wandered to distant places, and she thought about how nice it would be to touch Regina’s breasts. She imagined them feeling soft, but firm. She could almost feel Regina’s nipples pinched in her fingers when she heard Regina’s voice again…“Touch her, Emma.” And Emma did. 

Emma ran her fingers down and across Regina’s breasts. She laid her right hand down across Regina’s left breast and she gently squeezed it. Once she squeezed, twice she squeezed, and then she squeezed Regina’s nipple in between her thumb and index finger. Regina’s nipple hardened in between her fingers. She released the nipple and ran her whole hand across Regina’s breast again, cupping it. Then she lowered her hand and moved it across Regina’s stomach, careful not to touch any of the cuts that the crop The Queen had used on her had created. “Touch her, Emma.” She heard those words in her ear again. 

Emma looked over Regina’s body and up to her face. Regina’s eyes met hers. Their eyes locked together. Deep brown eyes fixated into green eyes. Emma stared into Regina’s eyes, but she didn’t move her hand away from her stomach. “Touch her Emma.” Emma could hear the sound of Regina’s voice in her ear, but her mind was so far away from where her hearing was.

Emma’s mind had a million different thoughts running through it right now. What the fuck Swan?! What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Because I want to do this, that’s why. Swan, stop this now! She’s your best friend. She’s Henry’s mother. She’s so beautiful. Swan! Snap out of it!! “Touch her Emma.” Regina’s voice was again ringing in Emma’s ear, “Touch her. Touch her. Touch her!” 

Emma’s eyes broke away from Regina and she looked up at The Queen. “Why are you doing this to me?” Emma asked. 

“I’m not doing anything to you that you didn’t already want for yourself, Savior!” The Queen barked back to her. “You wanted this before I told you what to do. You complied so willingly. Now touch her, EM-MA!” 

Emma looked back down at Regina. Regina was still staring at her. Emma didn’t move her eyes away from Regina’s, but she did move her hand. She drug her fingers down lower, across the dark strip of pubic hair that Regina had just above her most intimate region, and she placed her hand in between Regina’s legs. Their eyes remained fixated on one another, and with that, Emma breathed in deeply and she ran her middle finger up across Regina’s folds. Regina was wet. 

The Queen laughed manically and yelled out, “Now Emma, how does that feel?!” 

Emma slid her finger back down across Regina’s wet folds and let her hand rest there, propped right on Regina’s mound. Emma wasn’t sure what Regina was thinking, but Emma could certainly tell from how wet Regina already was that the attraction to one another was mutual. 

“She feels…amazing,” Emma said out loud. 

“Yes dear, yes she does,” The Queen bellowed, “and now it’s time for our next round!” 


	8. Chapter Eight

When Emma blinked, she was the one who was now laying with her back flat on the bed. Her wrists were shackled to the headboard, just as Regina’s had been earlier. She realized that her clothes were gone, with the exception of her undergarments. She was relieved to see that she had matched her underwear before this journey began. She wore a red lace bra and red lace bikini panties that she had acquired online from Victoria Secret. She might not step inside the store physically, but she did partake in the Semi-annual sales online each year. 

Regina was now on all fours, on her hands and knees, and she was positioned just above Emma’s legs. She was basically straddling Emma’s legs with her own. The Queen was on her knees behind Regina. This time she had less clothes on. She still wore her black lace corset, but she now had on black g-string panties that matched it. Her boots were gone. Her hair was pulled high behind her head in a long ponytail, it was almost mane like. Around The Queen’s waist was the strap-on that she had already used once to fuck Regina with. 

“You know what I want Regina,” The Queen spoke. It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. 

“Yes,” Regina responded back to The Queen. 

Regina looked directly into Emma’s eyes. She didn’t have any expressions on her face. Her face looked as if it were made from stone, but Emma noted that she still didn’t have the blank expressions that she sometimes noticed on The Queen’s face. 

“Good!” The Queen bellowed back to her, and she cackled manically as she reached down to grab the dildo of the strap-on by its base and thrust it into Regina’s body. Regina’s body jerked forward in reaction to the phallus entering her body, but her eyes never departed from Emma’s.

Emma, on the other hand, was taking in everything. She didn’t know what to expect next. Her eyes were searching Regina’s for something, anything, but the only thing she saw in Regina’s eyes were empathy. 

The Queen was now eagerly fucking Regina from behind. Her hands were on Regina’s hips and she was thrusting in and out of Regina’s body. The Queen reached down with her right hand to Regina’s head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She jerked Regina’s head back, but Regina’s eyes never left Emma’s. 

“Look at her Regina. Look at how she looks at us,” The Queen laughed, “do you think she likes this Regina? Or do you think we dis-gust her?” 

Regina softly responded, “I don’t know.” 

“Perhaps we excite her Regina, hmmm?” The Queen asked, her tone seductive.

“Yes!” The Queen exclaimed excitedly, “I do believe we excite her Regina. Look at her pupils, they’re dilated!” 

Regina continued to stare into Emma’s eyes, but she remained silent. 

The Queen used the fistful of Regina’s hair to pull her back, off of her hands. Regina’s back was now flat against The Queen’s front. The Queen wrapped her left hand around Regina’s stomach, pulling her into her body, and used the fistful of Regina’s hair to turn Regina’s face so that she was nose to nose with herself. 

Emma looked down and noticed that the strap-on phallus was still buried inside of Regina’s pussy. Regina’s pussy was wrapped around the thick, black cock. It looked like her pussy was sucking it in, vacuuming it up inside of her. Emma felt a throb between her legs. Her body was beginning to deceive her, yet again. 

The Queen spoke to Regina, “I’ve missed this, Regina.” She spoke softly, for what seemed like the first time ever. She leaned in and kissed Regina. Regina kissed her back. Emma could see their mouths intertwined, tongue wrapped around tongue. The Queen moved her left hand up to Regina’s breast, and she cupped it savagely as she continued kissing Regina deeply. The Queen’s mouth broke away from Regina’s first, and she spoke softly again. “I’ve missed the feel of a woman’s skin; the way a woman feels underneath my fingertips as I run them along her body. I’ve missed the tenderness of another female’s touch, Regina.” The Queen dug her right hand back into Regina’s hair and jerked her head back again. The Queen whispered into Regina’s ear as her left hand dropped down across Regina’s stomach, and further down until The Queen’s fingers found Regina’s clit. The black phallus was still locked securely in Regina’s pussy, thus exposing her clit even more to The Queen. The Queen ran her fingers in circles around Regina’s swollen clit and whispered into her ear, “I’ve missed the way it feels when another woman touches me, Regina. The way her fingers gently stroke my body and cause me to feel so wanted, so needed. I’ve missed the way that a woman’s touch causes my body to pool with wetness in ways which no man’s touch EVER could do to me.” 

The Queen removed her left hand from Regina’s clit and used her right hand to thrust Regina’s entire body back down onto all fours in one swift motion. The Queen placed both hands on either side of Regina’s hips and again began thrusting the thick, black phallus back into Regina’s body with force. “But alas!” The Queen cried out, “You forced me into exile, you made me feel as if I were an outlaw!” 

She pushed the phallus into Regina harder. The Queen was angry. Emma could see it; she could feel it. She could feel how hard Regina was having to push to keep her body upright, to keep her body from falling down with each of The Queen’s thrusts inside of her. Emma could hear the anger. The Queen’s body was slapping against Regina’s now, with every thrust the sound became louder and harder. Emma was starting to think that The Queen was trying to fuck a hole through Regina, straight into her. 

The Queen then stopped, cock still deep inside of Regina, Regina’s ass pressed tightly up against The Queen’s body, “Is this what you wanted when your dear Robin Hood was fucking you, Regina? Did it feel good to you, Regina?” 

The Queen’s voice glared now, “because it didn’t feel good to me!” The Queen thrust the cock in and out of Regina’s pussy slowly now. “Or did you, perhaps, think of something else, Regina?” 

Regina’s eyes were still locked onto Emma’s. She had a look of despair on her face, but her eyes never moved from Emma’s. 

“Tell me, Madam Mayor, did you think of other things when that vile piece of forest trash was fucking you?” The Queen asked calmly. Regina remained quiet, eyes locked onto Emma. 

“I bet you did!” The Queen again laughed manically, “I bet you were thinking of so many other things while forest boy fucked you. Like maybe, the Savior?” The Queen looked down at Emma, and Emma looked up at her. 

“Is that how you managed to get off while having sex with forest boy, Regina? Were you thinking of Em-ma?” Regina again remained quiet. “Tell me, Regina!! Tell me now!” The Queen yelled loudly. 

The Queen pushed Regina’s upper body down, and dug her hand back into Regina’s hair. The side of Regina’s face was now touching Emma’s thigh, and her entire head was merely inches away from Emma’s panty clad pussy. The Queen began thrusting the cock back into Regina’s pussy, in and out, it was hard, it was forceful. Emma could feel Regina’s check pressed down onto her thigh. She wanted to reach down and touch her, run her hand through her hair, but the shackles prevented her from doing so. 

“Who did you think of Regina?” The Queen screamed loudly, “tell me!” Regina didn’t answer. The Queen thrusted inside of her harder, deeper. “Tell me, Regina! Who did you think of?!” Regina again remained quiet, but Emma could feel something wet. Regina was crying, the tears were streaming down Regina’s face onto Emma’s thigh. The Queen stopped thrusting, “Tell me now, Regina. Or so help me I will take this dick right out of your pussy and push it directly into your tight asshole without even thinking twice about it! Tell me right now, Regina, who did you think of?!” 

“Emma,” Regina whispered as the she began sobbing. 

The Queen smiled. 

“Why are you doing this?” Emma asked The Queen. 

“Oh love, don’t you worry your pretty little blond hair about it. I have my reasons,” The Queen said. 

“You’re a bitch!” Emma screamed out, but The Queen only laughed back at her. 

“No, Savior. Regina is the bitch, and she’s about to be both mine and your bitch!” The Queen stated. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Before Emma could blink, The Queen had waved her hand and suddenly Emma was wearing the strap-on that The Queen had on just seconds ago. The Queen now had on a different strap-on. The phallus on her new strap-on wasn’t quite as thick as the one Emma now wore. The new phallus was only about five or six inches in length, much thinner, and it was purple. 

The Queen grabbed a fistful of Regina’s hair and moved her head, her face was directly above the thick black cock that Emma now wore. “You know what to do,” The Queen said, and she released Regina’s hair. She pulled both of Regina’s hands behind her back and held them there, just above her ass. Regina didn’t move, she just looked up into Emma’s eyes, tears still running down her cheek, and then she lowered her eyes to the huge cock now positioned on Emma’s mound. “Suck it,” The Queen said sexily, “show Emma how skilled you are.” 

Regina lowered her mouth to the phallus, and she ran her tongue underneath the head, as to moisten it. She then opened her mouth, and she began to swallow the head of the thick black phallus into her mouth. Emma couldn’t talk, she didn’t know what to say even if she could talk. She could only watch the fake cock slowly disappear into Regina’s mouth, inch by inch. Regina’s head bobbed up and down on the cock, and Emma’s clit began to throb. 

“Such a good girl,” The Queen said, “show her just how much of that cock that you can take into that pretty little mouth of yours.” And with that, The Queen released Regina’s hands from behind her back and began to run her own finger around the tight, pink hole between Regina’s ass cheeks. She spat onto the hole, and then she ran her thumb in circles around the entrance. She rubbed the wetness in as to allow her thumb entrance into this forbidden, exotic land. All the while, Regina’s head continued to bob up and down on the fake cock attached to Emma’s body. 

The Queen spat onto the hole again, and this time she pushed her thumb directly into Regina’s asshole. She pushed in lightly, and then pulled it back, but not completely out. She continued this pumping motion in Regina’s asshole as Regina bobbed on Emma’s phallus. Then The Queen pulled her thumb out, pulled Regina’s ass cheeks apart, and she slowly slid the tip of her purple phallus inside of Regina’s asshole. Regina could feel it entering her, and she whined, as she continued to suck on the cock in Emma’s lap. She knew that if she stopped sucking, The Queen would hurt her. 

Slowly, the purple cock disappeared into Regina’s ass, and as it disappeared the hole stretched open wider to take it all in. The Queen began to push the purple cock into Regina’s ass in a slow, fluid motion. “Mmmmm,” The Queen moaned, “feels so good. Doesn’t it, Em-ma?” 

Emma couldn’t speak, she could only watch the spectacle happening before her very eyes. Her mind raced. Her mind was deceiving her. _Feels so good. Yes, she feels good. Mmmm. Reggggiinnnaaa. She looks like a goddess! Mmmmm, Gina._ Her body was deceiving her also. Now not only was her clit throbbing, her clit was aching because she had throbbed so much, so hard. Not only was she throbbing, she was soaking wet. She figured that if it weren’t for the strap-on blocking her panties, that Regina could visibly see that her panties were soaked. Before she realized it, her hips were slightly thrusting forward as well, pushing the cock deeper inside of Regina’s mouth, clearly letting Regina know that she was turned on! Fuck! Emma’s mind raced, thought after thought… _Oh God. She’s going to know I’m enjoying this. Fuck, Swan! Why? Why did you do that? Why does she feel soooo damn good? Mmmm, yesssss._

The Queen was well aware by Emma’s hip thrust that she was excited. She reached down and pushed Regina’s head further down onto Emma’s cock. “Show her, Regina. Show her what you can do,” The Queen demanded. Regina’s pace sped up and she sucked in Emma’s cock faster now. Before Emma or Regina knew what had happened, The Queen pushed Regina’s head down onto Emma’s cock, and Regina began gagging and choking on her cock. “Yes!” The Queen laughed manically, “that’s a good girl!” The Queen released Regina’s head and Regina released the cock from her mouth and started coughing. “The fun’s just beginning!” The Queen bellowed out manically. 

The Queen then pulled her purple phallus out of Regina’s ass. She grabbed each of Regina’s arms and stuck her knee to Regina’s back. “Move up”, The Queen said, “sit on her cock.” Emma’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she watched Regina scoot her body forward, closer to Emma. Regina moved her legs so that she was straddling Emma’s waist. “Yes,” The Queen moaned out, “that’s it. Sit on it.” The Queen released Regina’s arms, and she used them to brace herself from falling forward onto Emma. She rested her hands on Emma’s stomach, and she used her body to move herself up more. Then she reached one hand down, and she positioned the thick black phallus directly underneath her pussy. She held the phallus in place as she slowly lowered her pussy onto the cock. Once the cock had completely disappeared into her opening, Emma felt the weight of Regina’s body shift onto her hips. She looked up at Regina, and Regina was staring back at her. The Queen said nothing, she watched the two as their eyes locked onto one another’s, and a wicked grin formed on her mouth, but she remained silent. She was just about to bark out orders and tell Regina to “ride her” when Regina placed her hands back onto either side of Emma’s stomach, and slowly began to lift herself up and down on the cock. 

Emma was helpless. She couldn’t move her arms. She couldn’t move her body. All that she could do was lie there and watch Regina make love to her. And that’s what she did. She watched Regina’s body move up and down. She felt Regina’s soft hands touching her stomach. She wanted to reach up and grab Regina’s breasts with her hands, but she couldn’t move her shackled hands. She just watched Regina as she moved up and down on her body with so much grace and elegance. _She looks like a goddess, a Latina goddess,_ Emma thought to herself. _She feels so good. Mmmmm, yes. I wish I could really feel her,_ Emma thought. 

Regina’s rhythm was becoming faster. She bounced on Emma’s cock harder, faster, and Emma could see Regina’s muscles tightening throughout her entire body. Regina rocked onto Emma, forward, backwards, up and down, and before Emma knew it, her hips were rocking in motion with Regina’s body. Emma was thrusting into her and Regina was responding by bouncing down onto her cock, into Emma’s thrusts. This went on for several minutes, before Regina looked down into Emma’s eyes, bit her lip, and announced to Emma, “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cuuuuum, Emmmmmmaaaa!” And she did cum, she came hard, and it felt so good to both Regina and Emma. Emma could see every muscle tighten up in Regina’s body when she came, and in that instant she felt a gush of liquid running down over her hips, in between her legs. Regina had squirted, and it was gushing out over the cock that was inside of her and trickling down across and all over Emma’s lower region. It was so warm, and in that instant Emma threw her head back and she came as well. “Oh fuck!” Emma yelled out. The Queen merely stood to the side and watched the two as they each came, together, with the other. The wicked grin from earlier remained on her lips. 

Regina was about to lift her body up to remove the phallus that Emma wore from within her body when The Queen tck tcked with her mouth and told Regina, “no.” 

“I’m not finished with you yet, Regina” The Queen stated. 

“What more do you want from me?” Regina asked, and it was in that sentence that Emma could hear the exhaustion in Regina’s voice. 

“I want more,” The Queen responded sternly, “your punishment isn’t over yet.” 

Regina couldn’t imagine what more The Queen wanted, that is, until The Queen approached her, took her place directly behind Regina on the bed, and began to rub the purple phallus that she wore into Regina’s ass. “My my my,” The Queen said, “you’re so wet! It feels as if a river has erupted out of you Regina!” The Queen spread apart Regina’s ass cheeks and began to push the phallus deep inside of her asshole. “Mmmm, yes, Regina. That’s it. Now you have two cocks inside of you. Now your both mine and Emma’s bitch!” 


	10. Chapter Ten

Emma couldn’t believe this was happening. Regina was sitting on top of her, with both Emma’s and The Queen’s strap-ons buried deep inside of her body. Emma could see the look of exhaustion on Regina’s face. Her body was still bruised and cut from The Queen’s earlier punishment, and now The Queen was submitting her to more fucking. Emma wondered how much more Regina could take. 

The Queen snapped her fingers and the shackles that had been binding Emma’s hands were now loose. Emma guessed that since both Regina and The Queen’s bodies were on top of her, that The Queen assumed she wouldn’t try to move or get away. Not that she really wanted to, truth be told. Emma reached up and ran her fingers across Regina’s cheek. Regina was staring into her eyes again, and a shy, coy smile formed on the corner of Regina’s mouth as she looked down at Emma. Emma smiled back at her with the exact same smile. 

“Now now,” The Queen cackled, “now isn’t the time to get all affectionate on me!” As soon as the words left The Queens mouth, she pushed the purple phallus deep into Regina’s ass forcefully. Regina didn’t scream out in pain like Emma thought she would, rather, she braced herself with her hands grabbing onto the sides of Emma’s stomach and moaned in pleasure. She liked this, Emma thought. Regina looked down at Emma, and this time Emma saw lust in Regina’s eyes. This caused a stir in Emma’s loin, and she looked on in amazement as Regina began to push herself back down onto Emma’s strap-on. 

The Queen had grabbed Regina by her shoulders and was using Regina’s body to hold her own self up as she pushed deep inside of Regina’s ass with her strap-on. Regina’s back arched, and she then lowered herself down closer to Emma’s body. Had it not been for Emma’s red lace bra, their breasts would have been pressed tightly up against one another. As it was, the bra was a barrier and Emma couldn’t feel what she wanted to. This prompted Emma to lean up slightly, reach around behind her back and unsnap her bra. She laid back down and wiggled the bra free from her arms. 

Emma’s breasts were now fully exposed. Regina moved her hands up, and she gently cupped Emma’s breasts. Emma just watched her, but she was thinking about how good Regina’s hands felt on her. Her hands were so soft, and Emma couldn’t ever remember being touched so tenderly. Regina leaned down and ran her tongue in a circle around Emma’s right nipple. Emma’s nipple instantly hardened at the stimulation. Regina then sucked in Emma’s nipple and breast. She ran her tongue across Emma’s nipple as the rest of her mouth sucked in as much of Emma’s breast as she could take in. Emma moaned under her breath. Regina didn’t miss a beat releasing Emma’s right breast and leaning over to do the exact same things to her left breast. Emma’s left nipple was already hard when Regina’s mouth sucked it in. Regina released Emma’s breast with a pop, and she arched back towards The Queen. 

The Queen was still steadily thrusting her purple phallus in and out of Regina’s tight asshole, and Emma was soon able to thrust her hips in rhythm with The Queens. Emma and The Queen were now pumping their cocks in and out of Regina’s body in rhythm. Regina leaned her head back, and moaned. The Queen leaned into Regina’s back and whispered into her ear, “That feels so good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes.” The word escaped Regina’s lips so easily in between the throes of passion that was being thrust inside of her. 

The Queen whispered into Regina’s ear again, “Tell me Regina, is this what you were thinking of when forest boy was fucking you?” 

The words didn’t deter Regina from acting like she was being pleased beyond imagination, she simply didn’t answer The Queen’s question. 

“Tell me, Regina!” 

Regina looked down into Emma’s eyes, and she moaned out the word yes. 

The Queen cackled, and she pushed Regina down flat onto Emma. Now Emma and Regina’s breasts were touching. They were pressed together, skin against skin. Emma reached her hands up and felt the side of Regina’s body. So soft. 

Regina’s head was laying on Emma’s shoulder, and Emma’s nose was in her hair. She could smell her hair. Apples. She smells like apples. She smells so damn good. Emma closed her eyes, she had stopped thrusting. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s body. So good, she feels so good, Emma thought. The Queen continued to thrust her cock inside of Regina, but the intensity had slowed down some. Emma could feel Regina’s body inching forward against hers as The Queen thrust in and out, but Emma’s mind was only on Regina. Just as Emma’s mind was drifting off again, she felt Regina’s body tighten up. Every muscle in Regina’s body was beginning to constrict, and Emma knew what this meant. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and pulled Emma’s head tight against her body. Regina moaned into Emma’s ear, “ohh, ohhh, yes, I’m cuummm-ing!” Then every muscle in Regina’s body released and she fell limp on top of Emma. Emma’s arms were still wrapped around Regina and she held her there, afraid to move an inch. The Queen had stopped fucking Regina and was just kneeling behind Regina now, that wicked grin plastered across her face. Emma closed her eyes and just held onto Regina. Regina was breathing heavily, but she didn’t move. She just laid there in Emma’s arms. 

The Queen removed herself from the bed and dropped her strap-on onto the floor. Emma felt the strap-on phallus that she wore sliding out of Regina’s spent body. Within seconds, it was free of her body and fell limp onto Emma’s thigh. Emma didn’t move, she just held onto Regina, afraid that if she let her go she might never get her back. The Queen walked across the room to the corner where the sink was and washed her hands and cleaned herself up. After minutes of allowing Emma and Regina to lie in each other’s arms, she told Regina to lay on her back. It took Regina a few seconds to regain her composure, but she did as The Queen said. She rolled her body off of Emma, and laid down with her back flat on the bed directly next to her. The Queen walked over to Emma and asked, “Did you enjoy that, Savior?” Emma looked up at her, but she didn’t respond. The Queen laughed. 

“No response needed, Emma, I’ll just find out for myself.” With a wave of her hand, Emma’s arms were again shackled to the headboard of the bed. The Queen walked over to Emma, she stooped over her and reached down and ran her hand underneath the strap-on that Emma wore into her red panties. She then ran her fingers through Emma’s pussy. Emma was soaking wet. Not only was she wet, but she was so wet that her wetness was very slick and thick. Emma’s wetness coated The Queen’s fingers. A smile covered The Queen’s face. “Oh Regina, she did enjoy that!” Regina laid next to Emma silently, she didn’t utter a word. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, Regina, I think it’s time I rewarded you.” The Queen stated. “And since you’ve played so nicely as well, Emma, I think you deserve a reward also.” 

The Queen waved her hand, and Emma was free of her shackles once again. When she looked down, she noticed that the strap-on she was just wearing was now positioned on Regina’s hips, and her own panties had disappeared. The Queen was now entirely naked, and the only difference that Emma noted between Regina and The Queen’s bodies was that The Queen’s pubic hair remained intact, whereas Regina was shaven with only a small landing strip. Although The Queen had pubic hair, it was well kept, very neatly groomed. 

“I think it’s also time that I was able to take care of my desires as well, ladies, “The Queen said. “Emma, I think it’s time to teach you the meaning of queening.” 

Emma looked at The Queen, with a confused look on her face. 

The Queen leaned down directly over Emma’s face and told her what she wanted. 

“You will straddle Regina’s face with your pussy, Emma. Her mouth is to be used for your pleasure. Do you understand?” 

“What?” Emma asked with confusion in her voice.

“You will sit your pussy down on Regina’s mouth, Emma. Straddle her face. Ride her face. Smother her. I don’t care what you do, but you will use her mouth for your pleasure, and you will not stop until I command you to do so. Do you understand?” 

Emma looked at The Queen in bewilderment. “I can’t do that.” 

The Queen laughed, “Oh but you will, Em-ma! You will do exactly as I’ve told you to, otherwise, I’ll shackle you both, and I’ll proceed to use my crop on Regina’s body again. Which do you prefer, Em-ma?” 

“Fine,” Emma said, “as you wish, your majesty.” And with that, Emma began to get on her knees beside Regina. 

“Face the strap-on, Emma,” The Queen said. 

Emma moved so that she was straddling Regina’s chest, and then she moved her body backwards until her legs were on either side of Regina’s head. She slowly lowered her body down, and her pussy lips were soon hovering centimeters above Regina’s lips. It’s not that this was exactly a foreign concept to Emma, but it was the first time she had been exposed to an audience watching her like The Queen was. Let’s not forget that the other person she was exposing herself to just happened to be Regina underneath her, her best friend Regina. 

Emma wasn’t exactly sure what to do next, but luckily she didn’t have to do anything. Regina could feel the tension in Emma’s body, so she reached her arms up and wrapped them around Emma’s legs. She pulled Emma down further, until Emma could feel Regina’s mouth against her. The impact alone was enough to cause Emma to forget to breath for a few seconds. She closed her eyes, and then exhaled. Regina was kissing Emma’s pussy with her mouth, and before Emma knew what was happening she could feel Regina’s tongue sliding across her clit. Regina ran her tongue in circles across Emma’s swollen clit until Emma cried out in orgasm. 

“More,” The Queen demanded. 

Regina allowed Emma’s body to relax from her orgasm, and then she started kissing Emma’s pussy again. The kisses were small, but they felt so good to Emma, and then Regina’s tongue was inside of her! Regina’s tongue was hard, and it was probing in and out of her pussy, continuous thrusts that made Emma feel so good. It felt so good, in fact, that Emma’s body had begun to bounce on Regina’s face. She wasn’t bouncing forceful, just enough to cause her entire pussy to throb when her body touched down on Regina’s mouth. When The Queen saw this, she knew it was time for her pleasure to begin. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Regina’s hips. Emma barely noticed that The Queen had placed herself on top of Regina, and now had the strap-on Regina wore inside of her body. Emma’s eyes opened when she felt a pair of hands grasping her breasts. There was The Queen, straddling the phallus that Emma once wore, and her hands fully cupping Emma’s breasts. Emma didn’t speak, she only stared at the darkness in The Queen’s eyes. The Queen didn’t care that Emma had stopped grinding her body down on Regina’s face, but it didn’t matter anyway because Regina continued to probe her tongue inside of Emma’s body. The Queen was now riding the thick, black cock. Every time her body landed down at the base of the cock, Regina’s tongue was sliding into Emma’s pussy. Emma was soon lost in the throes of pleasure again, and she didn’t care that it was The Queen directly in front of her. She slapped The Queen’s hands away from her breasts, and she reached out to grab the breasts of The Queen. The Queen laughed, “Yes Emma, touch me!” Emma grabbed each of The Queen’s nipples in between her fingers and twisted them both. 

“Yes!” The Queen bellowed out, “do it again!” And Emma did. She twisted The Queen’s nipples so hard that she thought she might twist them both off, but she didn’t care. It felt good, and she didn’t care. She liked torturing The Queen like this. She wanted more. Emma leaned over and she kissed The Queen hungrily. She slid her tongue past The Queen’s lips and explored The Queen’s mouth with force. Then she slid her mouth down and nipped The Queen’s bottom lip with her teeth. The Queen stared back at Emma in surprise, she wasn’t sure that Emma had this in her. Then Emma reached behind The Queen’s head with her hand, and grabbed a fistful of The Queen’s hair. She jerked The Queen’s head towards hers, and she told her to turn around on the cock. The Queen spun around, and now her back was to Emma. Emma reached back up with her right hand and she grabbed the ponytail of the Queen’s hair and jerked The Queen’s head back to her. This time it was Emma who whispered in The Queen’s ear, “You like this don’t you?” 

The Queen moaned out a hearty “yes” in response to Emma’s question. Emma had now slid off of Regina’s face, and she was straddling Regina’s breasts. Her own breasts were now flat against The Queen’s back. She continued to jerk The Queen’s head back forcefully by her hair, and she used her left hand to reach around and twist The Queen’s nipples again. The Queen moaned in pleasure, Emma jerked her hair harder. Emma’s hand fell from The Queen’s nipples down to her clit, and she was shocked to find that it was swollen. She rubbed her fingers in circles around The Queen’s clit. The Queen moaned more, and her clit remained swollen, her pussy grew wetter, but she didn’t cum. Just as Emma thought she was about to make The Queen scream out in pleasure, The Queen spun herself back around and she had Emma’s face scrunched up in her hand. 

“Miss Swan, don’t let your Savior complex get the best of you and think for one second that you are in control here. This is my game, and we shall play it the way that I want to. And you, Miss Swan, you have forgotten the rules of this game. I clearly instructed you to sit on Regina’s face and use her for pleasure until I commanded you to stop! But look, Em-ma! You’ve clearly broken the rules, and you aren’t on Regina’s face, now are you?” Reality came rushing back to Emma now, and she realized that she had indeed disobeyed The Queen. Her pussy was straddling Regina’s breasts, not her mouth. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Emma said, “I got so carried away, so excited by you, that I didn’t realize what I had done.”

“Such a shame, Miss Swan, such a shame,” The Queen replied back to Emma. The Queen waved her hand and Emma was now shackled back up to the brick wall she had been at earlier in the day. The Queen removed herself from Regina’s cock, and she stood by the bed. She snapped her fingers and the strap-on was removed from Regina’s body. Regina lay there motionless; she hadn’t moved an inch. The Queen walked over to where Emma stood shackled, kissed her mouth, and said to her, “I suppose Regina will simply have to finish me off now, instead of you, and I truly was looking forward to being brought to orgasm by you Emma.” 

The Queen laughed and strutted her naked body back over to where Regina lay on the bed. The Queen crawled up onto the bed and she straddled Regina’s head with her legs. The Queen was facing Emma, she wanted Emma to see. She lowered her body down onto Regina’s face and she smothered her with her pussy. She lifted her pussy and allowed Regina to breath in one or two breaths before she sat her body back down onto Regina’s face. 

“Mmmmm,” The Queen said, “this feels so good.” 

The Queen then lifted her body and allowed Regina two more breaths before she began to smear her pussy all over Regina’s face. She smeared her pussy on Regina’s mouth, then she moved her pussy back and Regina’s nose was inside of The Queen’s pussy. She reached her hand down behind her and lifted Regina’s head up so that Emma could see Regina’s nose sunk into her pussy. The Queen wanted Emma to see how nasty and vile she really could be. She smeared her pussy back down onto Regina’s mouth and once again smothered Regina’s face with her pussy. When Regina’s legs jerked The Queen knew she had enough and she stood up, her feet on either side of Regina’s head. The Queen brought her index finger up to her forehead as if she were thinking, and she looked over at Emma and said, “You know Emma, it’s been a long day, and I hadn’t even realized until just now that I’ve yet to relieve myself all day!” The Queen squatted down, her pussy inches over Regina’s mouth, and she said to Emma, “why yes, I think it’s time I go.” The Queen bellowed out in laughter, and as she did so Emma saw liquid trickling out of The Queen’s vagina and onto Regina’s face. 

Oh my god, Emma thought, she’s peeing on her! Emma scrunched her face up and watched as The Queen straddled Regina’s head and continued to release her bodily fluids directly onto Regina’s face. Regina could only lay there and let The Queen do as she wished. After all, she was enduring all of this for Emma. Once the Queen was finished releasing herself onto Regina’s face, she lowered her pussy back down onto Regina’s mouth and demanded that Regina lick her pussy clean. 

“That’s right, Regina,” The Queen said seductively, “lick my pussy clean for me. Clean me up!” And Regina did exactly as The Queen asked of her. “Now!” The Queen barked out, “I think it’s time for a change of scenery!” 

The Queen snapped her fingers. The bed was now dry, and Regina had been flipped around on the bed. Instead of Emma being able to see Regina’s pussy, she could only see her dark head. The Queen crawled around on the bed, and she re-positioned her body so that she was again straddling Regina’s body. This time she was sitting on Regina’s chest with her ass in Regina’s face. The Queen turned her face back to see Emma, and she said to Regina, “you know what to do, dear.” 

Regina reached both of her hands up, and she spread open The Queen’s ass cheeks. The Queen’s tight, pink asshole came into Emma’s view, and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Regina leaned her head up, and she ran her tongue up The Queen’s ass crack. The Queen moaned out in delight. Regina again ran her tongue through The Queen’s ass crack. Her movements were swift, up and down, up and down, each time her tongue ran across The Queen’s tight asshole. Then Regina stopped, and she stuck her tongue out, and she rammed it directly into The Queen’s tight, pink hole. The hole opened up enough to squeeze Regina’s tongue in and then it tightened up around her tongue, and instead of being disgusted, Emma was turned on. The Queen was obviously turned on as well, because she was ohhing and ahhing with each movement of Regina’s tongue. Emma saw Regina’s tongue exit the Queen’s ass, and this time The Queen took the opportunity to lean back and sit on Regina’s mouth. She kept it there for a few seconds before she arched back up and let Regina resume the movements across her asshole with her tongue. 

Regina’s ministrations became faster, and then Regina had The Queen’s ass cheeks spread wide and she was using her tongue to probe in and out of The Queen’s asshole just as she had done to Emma’s pussy earlier when Emma was sitting on her face. Emma’s body was beginning to deceive her yet again. Her clit was throbbing, and she could swear that there was a dull ache and twitching coming from around her own asshole. She could only imagine how good it could feel to have someone run their tongue across such a sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma had been lost in thought, but she was drawn back into reality when she heard The Queen screaming out “I’m cumming!” 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Queen had shackled Regina back up next to Emma, with no thought or regard to her physical well-being after the amounts of physical and sexual torture she’d made her endure throughout the day. The Queen walked over to Emma and Regina, now fully clothed back into her leather pants and black corset. “I’m going out for a bit,” The Queen said to Emma, “you are to clean her up while I’m gone. Clean your own self up also.” 

The Queen walked up to Emma, “I am releasing you both from your chains out of the kindness of my heart. I know for a fact that there are no spells or magic potions that can help you release those enchanted cuffs from your arms while I’m gone. I will be placing a spell on the vault that ensures no one but myself can enter or leave. It doesn’t matter what you try to do, you will not get out, so don’t even waste your time trying. I expect you both to be clean and fully ready to be used upon my arrival back. Do you understand, Emma?” 

“Yes,” Emma responded. 

“Where are you going?” Regina asked. 

“That is none of your business, Madam Mayor,” The Queen replied. 

“You better not go near Henry,” Regina demanded. 

The Queen laughed and said, “What I do with Henry is of no concern to you, Regina. He is my son just as much as he is yours.” 

“No, he isn’t,” Regina said angrily, “he is mine and Emma’s son. He will never be yours.” 

The Queen laughed again and said, “We shall see, dear, we shall see. Emma, I mean what I said, you both better be cleaned up when I return.” The Queen tossed a tube of magical ointment at Emma’s feet. “Use this on her, especially her cuts, it will help heal her.” The Queen walked towards the exit of the vault and opened the door to leave. As she walked out, she snapped her fingers and Emma and Regina’s shackles were released. Then the door to the vault sealed shut, and The Queen was gone. 

“Regina, are you ok?” Emma asked as she hurriedly walked over to pick Regina up off of the cold floor. Regina and Emma were both still naked. She grabbed Regina up into a sitting position, and wrapped her arm around her to help her get up into a standing position. 

“I’m ok,” Regina weakly responded. 

“Oh Gina, I’m so sorry she’s done the things that she has to you. You didn’t deserve any of it,” Emma said. 

Regina looked over to Emma and forced a smile, “It’s ok.” 

“No it isn’t,” Emma stated, “you did this for me, so that I wouldn’t have to endure it. I should have been beaten and abused, not you.” 

“It’s ok Emma,” Regina said quietly. 

Emma kept her arm around Regina for support and helped her walk over to the tile shower in the corner of the vault. “Can you stand up on your own,” Emma asked Regina. 

“I think so.” 

Emma propped Regina up against the wall outside of the shower. She opened the glass door and turned on the water. She waited for it to heat up. Once she used her hand to test the water temperature and felt that it was not too hot but definitely not cold, she stepped out of the shower and helped Regina back in it. She then shut the glass shower door behind her. Emma watched Regina let water pour over her head. Regina let the water run through her hair until it was soaking wet, and then she turned around to see Emma standing there looking at her. This shocked Regina a little, but she just smiled at her when she realized that Emma was holding out her shampoo so she could use it. Regina reached her hand out and let Emma pour shampoo into her palm, and then she applied it to her head. Regina just assumed that Emma was worried enough about her that she wanted to make sure Regina didn’t fall or slip while in the shower. 

Once Regina had her hair lathered up with the shampoo, she rinsed it out. When she looked at Emma again, Emma was standing there with the conditioner holding it out just as she had the shampoo. Regina again reached her hand out and took the conditioner in the palm of her hand. Once she got all that she needed, she applied the conditioner to her hair. She rinsed her hands out and looked back at Emma. Emma was just standing there, arms hanging by her side, watching every move that Regina made. “I’m ok, Emma,” Regina said. 

“Maybe you think you are, but I know better than that,” Emma said. 

“Emma, the only thing wrong with me is that we have these enchanted cuffs on our arms, and we can’t get them off!” 

“We’ll figure something out, we always do,” Emma said, and she gave Regina a crooked grin. Regina recognized that grin. It was the same one that Emma gave her the day that she arrived in Storybrooke on Regina’s front door when Henry announced Emma as his real Mother. It was the grin that Regina had grown to love, even though Emma wasn’t aware of that little fact. Regina rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and then Emma was holding the soap in her hand. Regina took the soap and lathered up a washcloth. She did her best to rinse her body off, but she had to be careful because of the cuts all over her. 

“Do you want me to wash your back?” Emma asked. 

Regina looked at Emma and said, “you don’t mind?” 

“No,” Emma answered, “not at all.” 

Regina handed the soap and washcloth to Emma. Emma re-lathered the washcloth, and then she reached her hand out with the cloth in it and began to try to find places that weren’t cut to wash first. It was near impossible to find skin that The Queen hadn’t broken with the riding crop that she had used on Regina. 

Regina flinched and whimpered, but she didn’t move away from Emma. 

“I’m so sorry,” Emma said, “I’m trying to be gentle.” 

It’s ok, Emma,” Regina replied, “you’re doing fine.” 

Regina flinched a few more times as Emma continued to wash her, and finally Emma was done. Emma handed the cloth back to Regina. Regina rinsed the washcloth out, and then she reached out and placed it on Emma’s shoulder. Emma looked at Regina in confusion, but it didn’t stop Regina from continuing to run the washcloth all over Emma’s upper body. “Turn around,” Regina said to Emma, and Emma did as she was asked. Regina began using the washcloth to wash Emma’s back. She ran the washcloth up and down Emma’s back slowly, taking in a view of the muscles that ran along Emma’s backside. Once she had finished, Emma turned back around to face Regina again. Regina handed her the washcloth, and stepped to the side. Emma got under the shower head and rinsed her body off. She then rinsed out her hair as Regina stood and watched. Once they were both clean and had fully showered, Emma helped Regina out of the shower. 

“Go lay on the bed so that I can rub this ointment on you,” Emma said to Regina. Emma helped her over to the bed and Regina laid down, flat on her stomach so that her back was facing up. Emma walked over to get the ointment cream from where it landed when The Queen threw it, and then she walked back to where Regina lie on the bed. Emma couldn’t help but stare at Regina. Staring at Regina is all she’s done since they began their shower together, but Emma simply couldn’t help herself. To stare was all that she could do, because she was afraid that if she looked away Regina might disappear or no longer be there. 

Regina’s ass was the first thing Emma noticed as she walked back over to the bed where Regina was laying. Emma thought about how good her ass looked, and how she’d really give anything to reach out and touch it. Oh, Emma thought, I can touch it when I apply this ointment to her body. She has marks on her ass just like she does her back. Yes! Emma then felt bad for thinking about wanting to touch Regina in those ways, considering Regina was hurt like she was. 

“Where do you want me to start?” Emma asked Regina.

“My back, please,” Regina answered. 

“Ok, this may hurt a little,” Emma said. 

“Surely no worse than when it was happening,” Regina responded. 

“Please tell me if it hurts or if you need me to stop, ok?” Emma said to Regina. 

“I will,” Regina said. 

Emma twisted the cap off of the tube, and she applied some to her fingers. She then began to slowly apply the cream on the cuts on Regina’s back. Regina jerked a little upon initial touch, but she held her breath and allowed Emma to apply the ointment. Within just a few minutes, the cuts were beginning to disappear off of Regina’s body. 

“It’s working,” Emma said, “does it feel any better?” 

“Yes, dear, it actually does feel better,” Regina said to Emma. 

Emma kept applying the lotion all over Regina’s back until every cut or bruise was gone. 

“This stuff is amazing,” Emma said, “all of your cuts are gone, completely gone!” 

Regina didn’t respond, she just laid there and allowed Emma to talk. 

“Thank you, Gina,” Emma said quietly, “if it weren’t for you there’s no telling what shape I would be in right now.” 

Regina rolled over, and she looked up at Emma. “You don’t have to thank me, Emma.” 

“Yes I do,” Emma said, “I owe you so much. Not just for today, but for so many things you’ve done for me. I’m not sure I’ve ever thanked you properly, so I just…wanted to.” 

Regina didn’t say anything, but she smiled up at Emma. Emma realized her and Regina were both still fully naked, and her cheeks blushed. 

“Do you want me to put this on your front side?” Emma asked shyly. 

“Please,” Regina responded. 

Emma started on Regina’s stomach. Regina closed her eyes as Emma applied the ointment. It may have been magical ointment that healed her, but it still didn’t stop it from hurting when Emma ran her hands over the cuts to apply the ointment to her skin. Emma rubbed the ointment in slowly, she was trying not to hurt Regina any more than what she already had. She was staring blankly at Regina’s body, and soon she felt a throb between her legs. She was lusting over Regina’s body. 

After Emma had applied the cream to Regina’s stomach and her thighs, Regina’s skin was healed. There were no more cuts anywhere on her body. Emma put the top of the ointment back on the tube, and laid it down on the table beside the bed. When she turned back to face Regina, Regina was already staring at her. Emma smiled, blushed, felt the heat radiating from between her legs, and panicked. She didn’t know what to do now. She wasn’t a natural caregiver like Regina was…is. Tending to others comes so naturally for Regina. It was about that time that Regina put her hand on Emma’s arm. Emma smiled again, and then she breathed in deeply. 

“Do I make you nervous, Miss Swan?” Regina mouthed as she lay on the bed. 

“You’ve always gotten to me, Regina,” Emma responded. 

“Have I?” Regina questioned. 

“Absolutely,” Emma answered. 

Regina leaned up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma was standing directly in front of her, no more than a foot away from her. Regina looked up at Emma and asked, “Why? Why do I make you nervous?” 

Emma shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, because I’m me, and you’re…you.” 

“And what exactly does that mean?” Regina asked, as she stood up to look Emma in the eyes. 

Emma watched as Regina stood and approached her. There were merely inches away from one another right now. Emma could feel her heart racing. 

“I don’t know. You’re so much more than I am. You’re the Mayor of Storybrooke. You are a Queen, Regina. You’ve had more and seen more than I could ever imagine,” Emma spoke. 

“That doesn’t make me more than you, Emma,” Regina said, “I’m the one who should have been thanking you earlier, not you thanking me. You gave me Henry. You made me realize that I can be better than the person that you met your first night in Storybrooke. You became the Dark One so that I wouldn’t. You gave me a family and showed me what happiness is, you showed me my happy ending, Emma. Before you, I was cold inside. I had no idea how to love, and be loved. Before you, Emma, I was so cold and dark. What you’ve seen of The Evil Queen today is only a small portion of the cruel leader I could be.” 

Tears began to fall from Regina’s eyes. She looked Emma in the eyes, moved her hand up to cup Emma’s cheek and said, “You saved me Emma.” 

Emma didn’t know what to say. Instead of talking, she just reached her arms out and embraced Regina. As soon as their bodies touched, she remembered again that they were both naked. But instead of pulling back, she just stood there, and then she felt Regina embrace her. 

_She feels so good, her skin is so soft,_ Emma thought. And before Emma could think another thought, she had leaned her mouth down and pressed her lips against Regina’s shoulder. Regina hadn’t pushed her away, or told her to stop, so Emma moved her mouth over and kissed another spot on Regina’s shoulder. She slowly and tenderly began placing small kisses across Regina’s shoulder, until she reached her neck, and then she kissed her way up Regina’s neck and to her ear. Emma sucked Regina’s earlobe gently into her mouth, and then nibbled on it in between her teeth before releasing it. She heard Regina moan under her breath. Regina pulled away from Emma, but she grabbed Emma’s hands and pulled her along with her as she stepped backwards. When Regina’s legs hit the edge of the bed, she sat and then laid back. Emma stood there, looking down at Regina’s beautiful body. Regina lifted her hand up to Emma, and Emma reached her hand out to where Regina’s was, and Emma was falling forward onto the bed on top of Regina. 

Emma wasted no time covering Regina’s body with more kisses. She started with kisses along Regina’s chest, ran her mouth down along Regina’s arms, and then she started kissing Regina’s breasts. She lowered her head down to Regina’s stomach, placing kiss after kiss on every inch that she could. She ran her tongue along Regina’s stomach and around her belly button, and then Emma slowly placed a trail of kisses down from Regina’s belly button, across her mound and down the small strip of pubic hair on Regina until her mouth was hovering over Regina’s clit. Emma hesitated only slightly before she moved her mouth down, and then slowly ran her tongue up from the bottom of Regina’s slit until her tongue hit her clit. Then she repeated the motion, at least four or five times before she lowered her mouth down over Regina’s clit and sucked it into her mouth. She sucked eagerly…and she heard Regina moan. 

“Yesss,” Regina moaned out, “you feel so good.” 

Regina’s words created a hunger in Emma that she had never felt before, and she knew exactly what she wanted. Regina, all of her. Emma released Regina’s clit from her mouth and she began running her tongue up and down Regina’s wet folds. With each lick Emma felt Regina getting wetter. Emma soon brought her hand up to Regina’s wet slit and slowly inserted her middle finger into Regina’s tight hole. Emma thrust her finger forward into Regina’s wet pussy, and she was met by the thrust of Regina’s hips back down onto her hand. They continued this medley for a couple of minutes before Regina was begging Emma for more. “More, Emma, please,” Regina said in between the thrust of Emma’s finger inside of her. 

Emma complied and she inserted another finger inside of Regina and continued to meet the same pace that she had before. She was so carried away in Regina’s moans and sighs that she didn’t realize she was throbbing so hard that she might literally explode without even being touched. She didn’t wait for Regina to beg for more again, instead she began to slowly insert a third finger into Regina. She was in amazement at how tight Regina was, but also amazed because she couldn’t believe just how good the inside of Regina felt. She kept pushing her fingers in and out and she lowered her mouth back down onto Regina’s clit. She then ran her tongue across Regina’s clit and began to use her tongue to match the pace of her fingers that were now steadily pumping in and out of Regina’s pussy. She could feel the inside walls of Regina’s pussy begin to tighten up and constrict around her fingers, but she kept pumping her fingers in and out of Regina as much as she could. It wasn’t but a few seconds until Regina’s pussy tightened up even more and Emma knew Regina was about to cum. Regina was bucking harder and faster against Emma’s fingers, and she soon screamed out, “Ohhhhh Emmmmma, you feel so goooooood!!!” 

Regina came hard, and it was intense, and she wasn’t sure she had ever really cum like that from merely being finger fucked by someone. But she just did, and it wasn’t just someone it was Emma, and “wow” just came out of her mouth before she could even think about it. Emma had pulled her fingers out of Regina’s body, but she just lay there in between Regina’s legs with her cheek laying on Regina’s leg. Regina reached her hand down and ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. When Regina looked down to check on Emma, she noticed a smirk on Emma’s face. 

“And just why do you have that shit eating grin on your face, Miss Swan?” Regina asked. 

Emma turned her head and propped her chin on Regina’s leg and looked at Regina, still with that smirk on her face. “Because,” she said, “I had no idea that making love to someone could be so amazing.” 

Regina laughed and responded to Emma, “You were amazing, Emma.” 

Emma continued to smile her crooked smile, but she didn’t comment back. She just leaned her head back down and kissed Regina’s leg. 

“I don’t suppose we should let her find us like this, do you?” Regina asked Emma. 

“No, probably not,” Emma responded. 

Emma got up off of the bed, and reached her hand down to assist Regina in getting up off of the bed also. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand, and when she did Emma pulled Regina straight up and into her arms. Emma and Regina were nose to nose. Emma smiled shyly, and Regina responded with a very bashful smile of her own. Then, Emma closed her eyes and moved her mouth down over Regina’s. Their lips pressed together, and suddenly there was light shooting out from within them. The enchanted bracelets that were on both of their arms suddenly fell off of them. Both women felt a tug from within their bodies, like a magnetic force that seemed to want to pull Emma towards Regina, and vice versa. Emma was confused, unsure what was happening. Regina knew exactly what was going on. 

“The bracelets are gone!” Emma exclaimed. “Can you use your magic?” 

Regina created a fireball and then hurled it towards the vault wall. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Emma said, “my magic feels like it’s working as well. We need to get dressed and go find The Evil Queen.” 

“I am certain we both know exactly where she is,” Regina said. 

“Wherever Henry is,” Emma replied. 

Regina waved her hand and both Emma and herself were now fully dressed in their clothing that they had been wearing earlier that day. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Emma asked Regina. 

Regina walked over to Emma and grabbed both of Emma’s hands. She looked her in the eyes and smiled. 

“I am ok, Emma. I know that we have many things to discuss, and I promise you that we will, but we have to find Henry and make sure that he’s ok.” 

“Ok,” Emma said, “let’s go.” 

“Emma?” 

“Yeah,” Emma answered. 

Regina leaned up and in to reach Emma’s face, and she pressed her lips on Emma’s, just as Emma had done to her a few minutes’ prior. “This,” Regina said as she motioned back and forth between the two of them, “I don’t want this to end.” 

“I know,” Emma responded back, “me either.” 

They both smiled at one another and then they started towards the vault door. They didn’t need any magic to get through the door. It seemed as if their kiss had lowered the spell that The Evil Queen had on the vault. They ran through the cemetery and into town as fast as they could. They raced to get to Regina’s mansion as fast as they could. Upon reaching the mansion, they ran through the front door to find Snow White and David in the study, and they had The Evil Queen bound in a chair. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

“What happened here?” Emma asked. 

“She tried to take Henry away,” Snow answered, “but during the fight, something happened. A bolt of light erupted out of nowhere, and she was suddenly powerless.” 

“It was like what happened when we shared True Love’s kiss,” David said as he looked over at Snow White. 

Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion, and then she looked over at Regina. “You knew what that was, didn’t you?” 

Regina didn’t hesitate in her answer back to Emma, “Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma asked. 

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it,” Regina responded. 

The Evil Queen cackled at Emma’s confusion. Snow White and David looked confused, but Henry smiled and looked at his Moms. “True Love’s kiss,” Henry said, “you two did it!” 

Snow White and David continued to look confused as they looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. “You two shared True Love’s kiss?” Snow White asked Emma. 

Emma looked at her mom with a crooked grin on her face, “Well...yeah.” 

“Oh,” Snow responded, still confused at exactly how this happened, “I see.” 

“Snow,” Regina began, but was interrupted. 

“Regina,” Snow said, “I’d be honored to have you dating my daughter!” 

David seemed to agree, he was grinning from ear to ear, “Me too, Regina. This has been a long time coming now, if you ask me.” 

“You guys,” Emma said, “this isn’t the time for this. What are we going to do with her?” She pointed over to The Evil Queen. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Regina responded as she looked over to Emma, “you and me together.” Emma nodded in agreement. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” David asked. 

“It’s the only way,” Regina said. 

“Ok then, do you need any help getting her out of here?” he asked. 

“No,” Regina replied, “just leave her here. We will do this here, but you should take Henry with you just to be on the safe side.” 

“Ok,” Snow said, “but please call us if you need any help.” 

“We will,” Emma replied. 

Henry walked over to his Moms and they embraced in a family hug between the three. He looked up at Emma and Regina and said, “I knew you guys would find a way.” 

Regina and Emma looked at one another and smiled. Then Regina gave Henry a kiss on the forehead and told him to go along with his grandparents. Once everyone had left the house, Emma and Regina gathered in the room in front of where The Queen sat bound in a chair. The Evil Queen looked at the two saviors and she again cackled. “I knew you two couldn’t stay away from one another after I left you there alone.” 

“Then why did you allow us to stay together?” Emma asked. 

“Because it had to be done,” The Evil Queen replied. She looked at Regina and used her head to point at her, “She couldn’t do it without me.” 

“Couldn’t do what?” Emma asked. 

The Evil Queen laughed again, “You fool! She couldn’t make the first move to be with you. She didn’t have it in herself to do it. She’s always needed me.” 

“You’re wrong,” Regina said sternly, “I don’t need you, you need me.” 

“Oh?” The Evil Queen cocked her head to the side and questioned. 

“Yes, you needed me. Because without me, you would never have true love. You need me in order to be happy. Even though True Love’s kiss broke your spell, you’re still here, because it’s me that you need.” 

The Evil Queen just rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t understand, Regina,” Emma said, “what’s going to happen to her?” 

“I’ll tell you exactly what’s going to happen. I’m going to reach into her chest and pull out what is left of her heart, because there is some that still remains, and I’m going to put it back inside of me.” 

“But why?” Emma asked, “then you’ll have her evil inside of you again. I thought you wanted to get rid of her.” 

“Her presence has reminded me of who I was, Emma, and I realize that I am no longer that person either with or without her. The only thing her heart will do to me is make her disappear once and for all. I am stronger than her. And with your love, I am whole. You accepted me for all that I am, all that I was, and all that I will be. You’ve destroyed her, Emma.” 

“We’ll see about that!” The Evil Queen yelled, and with that Regina reached down and pulled out the portion of The Evil Queen’s heart that she didn’t get previously, and she shoved it in her own chest. The Evil Queen vanished, right before their eyes. 

“Are you ok?” Emma asked Regina as she rushed over to her side. 

“I’m fine,” Regina responded, and she reached out to take Emma’s hand that was extended towards her. 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, she’s gone.” Regina looked over to Emma and stared into her eyes. Regina could see concern, but most of all she could see love. She smiled at Emma, and when she did it seemed to erase all of the worry off of Emma’s face. Emma smiled, and she leaned her forehead in so that it was pressed against Regina’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe everything that’s happened today,” Emma commented. 

“It has been a day,” Regina said, “but I have no regrets Emma.” 

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes, and said to her, “I do.” 

Regina panicked internally. They had just shared true love’s kiss, so surely Emma couldn’t be doubting their feelings for one another, could she? There was still the issue of a certain pirate that would have to be dealt with if they decided to embrace their feelings. 

“What do you regret?” Regina asked. 

“That you had to endure so much torture for me today. I should have been the one she hurt.” 

“Emma, there is no way that I would have allowed her to touch a hair on your head. Had it been up to me, she wouldn’t have even looked at you naked!” Regina responded. 

“Jealous much?” Emma jokingly asked Regina. 

“Mmm, very, especially when it comes to my belongings!” Regina smiled and said. 

Emma laughed, “Already territorial, and it is only day one.” 

“Day one of forever. I hope,” Regina said back to Emma. 

“Forever with you,” Emma responded and smiled, “I like the sounds of that.” 

They leaned forward and kissed again. It was a tender kiss, but it became more heated very quickly. Emma moved her tongue past Regina’s lips and was searching for Regina’s tongue. When she found it, their tongued danced together and then she sucked Regina’s tongue deep into her mouth. When she released it Regina took a moment to catch her breath. “Miss Swan, if you continue this I might have to take you up to my bedroom and lock you in it for the rest of the night!” 

“Sounds good to me!” Emma proclaimed eagerly. 

“Don’t you have to deal with a certain pirate?” Regina inquired. 

“I do,” Emma said, “but can’t I just enjoy the rest of the night with you? I promise I’ll go talk to him tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t just putting this off because you don’t want to hurt him?” Regina asked. 

“I am putting it off because I want to spend the rest of my night curled up next to you, Regina.” 

“Ok, and what should we do about Henry?” Regina asked. 

“He’s with my parents. They don’t know that The Evil Queen is gone yet,” Emma responded, “so let’s just enjoy what peace and quiet we have tonight, and we’ll deal with the rest of the world tomorrow.” 

“I think that’s a perfect plan, Miss Swan,” Regina said and smiled. 

“You know,” Emma said as she smiled at Regina, “I might miss some parts of The Evil Queen.” 

“What on earth do you mean?” Regina asked. 

“Well, she did have some sexy outfits at her beckoned call!” Emma said enthusiastically. 

“Puh-lease, she has nothing on me!” Regina giggled. 

“Mmmmm, you’re right about that, your majesty,” Emma responded in a sultry tone. “I’ll tell you what, first one in the bedroom and completely naked gets to be the recipient of the others mouth all over their body!” And with that, Emma took off racing up the stairs and towards Regina’s bedroom. Half way up the stairs she realized she had no clue which room was Regina’s. Regina simply shook her head and laughed at her childlike lover, then she poofed herself into the bedroom and had her clothes completely off. She opened the door to her bedroom and propped her hand up on it waiting for Emma to realize where she needed to go. 

Emma looked around behind her to realize Regina had disappeared, and when she looked up she saw Regina standing in the doorway in front of her. “Hey, that’s not fair!” Emma said realizing that Regina had used magic to beat her to the bedroom. 

“Nowhere in the rules did you specify that one couldn’t use magic to get to the bedroom, dear,” Regina said as she grinned at her victory. 

“You cheated,” Emma said as she approached Regina in the doorway. 

“You sound like a ten-year-old whining, Miss Swan,” Regina commented, “but please, do come into my bedroom and show me some more of how that delicious mouth feels on my body.” Regina stepped to the side so Emma could enter, and she threw her arm out to welcome Emma into the room. Emma stepped in, and took off her red leather jacket. She tossed it over onto the lounge in the corner of Regina’s room, and when she went to turn around Regina was already behind her, arms snaking through hers and around her waist. 

“Now you’re mine,” Regina said in a teasing voice as she pulled Emma close to her and pushed her hand underneath Emma’s top and rested her hand on Emma’s flat, muscular stomach. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Emma replied. 

Regina grabbed the bottom of the sweater that Emma was wearing and began to raise it up, indicating to Emma to raise her arms so that the sweater could be removed. Emma did as Regina wanted, and Regina had the sweater off in one swoop and laying on the bedroom floor. She admired the muscles in Emma’s back, her shoulders so well defined. Regina ran her fingertip down along the strap of Emma’s bra, and then she leaned in and placed a kiss right next to it. Emma sighed under her breath from the stimulation of Regina’s mouth and fingers. Regina drug the bra strap down, until it was hanging off of Emma’s arm, and did the exact same motion with the other bra strap. She then ran both of her hands down along Emma’s neck, across her shoulders, and down her back. She then unhooked the bra clasp, and pushed the bra off of Emma’s body and onto the floor. She planted a single kiss right in the middle of Emma’s back, and then she reached her arms around Emma’s body and placed her hands on Emma’s now free breasts. She cupped each breast and pulled Emma’s body in close to her. Emma could feel Regina’s breasts pushing into her back, and she thought about how good Regina felt next to her, touching her, naked. 

Regina rolled Emma’s right nipple in her hand, pulled it, twisted slightly, and heard the Savior moan. She then did the exact same thing with Emma’s left nipple…roll it, pull it, and twist it. Another moan escaped the Savior’s mouth. Regina then lowered both of her hands, and slowly ran them down Emma’s stomach, until she reached the top of her pants. She managed to undo the button on Emma’s pants, and then unzip them. She then slid her right hand down and found her way into Emma’s panties. She ran her hand across Emma’s mound, and downward until she reached Emma’s folds, which were soaking wet. She ran her fingers around in the wetness and said to Emma, “My my, someone’s happy to see me.” 

Emma responded, “If you only knew how many times I’ve had to go home wet like this after being with you.” 

“Mmmm,” Regina moaned into Emma’s back. Regina ran her fingers around in the wetness outside of Emma’s folds once more before she eagerly drove two of her fingers into Emma’s warm pussy. Emma gasped, and she jerked back into Regina’s body. But the shock of the sudden entry soon dissipated and Emma’s body had relaxed and she felt like putty in Regina’s hands. 

Regina only shoved her fingers in and out of Emma’s warm pussy a couple of times before she decided this wasn’t the position that she wanted Emma in. She removed her fingers from Emma’s body, and turned Emma around to face her. Once Emma was looking at her, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked up some of Emma’s juices. “Mmm, you taste amazing Emma,” Regina said as she reached her hand out to Emma’s mouth and stuck her fingers in Emma’s mouth for her to suck clean. Emma eagerly did as Regina wanted, but no sooner than Regina’s fingers were in Emma’s mouth, so too were her lips. Regina was kissing and tonguing the side of Emma’s mouth as Emma sucked the juices on her fingers. Regina removed her fingers from Emma’s mouth and then completely covered Emma’s mouth with her own. Their tongues were dancing together, back and forth, each fighting for entry further into the others mouth. Regina reached her hand behind Emma’s head and pulled her deeper into her, kissing her harder, hungrier than she had ever been kissed. Regina shoved her right hand back down into Emma’s pants, into her panties, and had her fingers inside of Emma again pushing her fingers in and out, in and out, and she could feel Emma swell and tighten up around her. 

This isn’t how Regina wanted to make Emma cum for the first time, but she was so caught up in the moment that she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop. Emma felt so good to her, and it felt so good to be inside of her. She had wanted her for so long, and now she finally had her and she didn’t want to stop or let go. Emma was close, and Regina knew it, and so she pressed on, driving her fingers deeper into Emma’s hot body. She pumped faster. She wanted to feel Emma’s release as much as she imagined Emma needed to release. Emma’s body tightened up, and Emma grabbed hold of Regina to maintain her leverage and remain standing up. Regina pushed her fingers into Emma, and begged her, “Please cum for me Emma.” Emma moaned, and continued to swell around Regina’s fingers, and suddenly she erupted. She was cumming, and she was cumming hard. She could feel her pussy grab a hold of Regina’s fingers and not allow them to move any more. Pleasure rolled throughout her body, and she cried out in pangs of pleasure for her lover, “ohhhh, Ginaaaaaa!” She didn’t collapse, but she did reach out and embrace Regina. Regina held onto her, until she was able to regain her composure. Once she did, she looked up at Regina and said, “My gosh woman, are you trying to kill me?!” 

Regina chuckled and said, “Haven’t you figured out by now that if I wanted you dead I would’ve done that a long time ago? And most certainly not with sex!” 

Emma laughed, “Could’ve fooled me. That was…amazing. Quite possibly the best orgasm ever.” 

“If that was your best orgasm, Emma, I’m certain you haven’t been pleased well throughout your life,” Regina replied. 

“I’ve had good orgasms before, but that one was with you, nothing could top that,” Emma said cheerfully grinning, like a little school girl. 

“Well, if you liked that one, let me show you what else I have in store for you,” Regina said as she waved her hand and had Emma naked of all of her clothing now.” 

“All you had to do was ask and I would’ve happily taken my clothes off, Regina,” Emma said as she looked down at her naked body. 

“It would’ve taken too long, I want you naked now.” Regina reached her hand out and grabbed Emma’s and pulled her over to the bed. “Lay,” she said to Emma, and Emma did as she was told. Regina crawled on top of her on the bed, and laid her body down directly on top of Emma’s. Their faces met, and she kissed Emma gently, tenderly. Emma reached her hand up and cupped Regina’s cheek, and they just stared into one another’s for what seemed like eternity without ever uttering any words. Finally, Emma broke the silence as she said to Regina, “You’re so beautiful. You always have been, ever since the first day that I laid eyes on you.” Regina blushed, she leaned towards Emma to kiss her again. It was a passionate, fiery kiss, and Regina could feel burning coming from within her loins. She wanted Emma Swan, and she wanted her right now. She pulled away from Emma’s kisses and snaked her way down Emma’s body. She ran her tongue over places Emma hadn’t been touched in years. 

Once Regina was settled in between Emma’s legs, she ran her tongue along the outside part of Emma’s pussy. She was slow, methodical in her strokes, careful to show attention to Emma now, versus the frantic finger fuck they had before, despite how amazing it felt. She licked, and then used her teeth to bite and nibble all around Emma’s pussy. She could visibly look at Emma and see how wet she was, and she could smell her too. She smelled sweet, just as she had tasted on Regina’s fingers earlier. Regina couldn’t refrain herself any longer, she wanted her mouth on Emma’s pussy. She was so hungry for it. She licked Emma’s clit. She flicked her tongue up and down on it, and she immediately felt Emma tighten her body at the ministrations. Regina continued to flick her tongue up and down on Emma’s clit, and then she sucked it up into her mouth. She sucked on it, and felt Emma’s hips pushing onto her face. Emma was enjoying the oral act as much as she was. 

She slid the small bud out of her mouth and began to use her tongue to lick up the wetness that had pooled up at the center of Emma’s pussy. She cleaned Emma up eagerly, hungrily, and then she shoved her tongue deep into Emma’s pussy. She pushed her tongue in and out, and she found herself thrusting her tongue in and out hard, with force, and she was imagining that she had a real dick that she could fuck Emma with because Emma felt so damn good to her. She moved her tongue back up to Emma’s clit and began to run circles around it, then she sucked it back up into her mouth and this time she sucked hard. She wanted to make Emma cum only with her mouth, and from the way Emma was pushing her hips down onto Regina’s mouth, she knew Emma was close. She sucked and flicked her tongue over it simultaneously, and she repeated these actions until she heard Emma screaming out, “Fuck, I’m cumming!” Regina kept her mouth on Emma’s clit and kept sucking until Emma pushed her out by closing her legs together. Regina smiled, and laughed at that. 

“Seriously! Are you trying to kill me?” Emma asked wearily, leaning her head up to look at Regina. 

“No, dear. I was simply trying to please you.” 

“Well you succeeded!” Emma said as she threw her head back down against the mattress. 

“Good!” Regina gloated. Regina crawled back up Emma’s body, and they laid side by side caressing the others naked body. “I never imagined this would feel so good,” Regina commented. 

“Me either,” Emma replied. 

They continued to lay there, for what seemed like hours, talking, laughing, fondling as new lovers would until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, neither wanting to really wake up and face the real world the next day. Both able to rest assured though knowing that dawn would bring a fresh new day and the start to their new lives together. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no one to help me edit this work. Please be gentle with me regarding any errors you may see.


End file.
